The Inheritance Cycle Revisited
by binayak95
Summary: Eragon is a descendant of the Grey Folk and Prince of Carvahall. He is the commander of the cavalry forces of the Palancar Kingdom. As the Sapphire egg hatches for him, what changes will destiny wrought in his life. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Set in IC universe but very different. Please rate and review. All comments will be appreciated.**

"HALT!"; ordered Eragon, prince of Carvahall and 1st commander of the Cavalry forces of Carvahall, as he and the troopers of the three squadrons accompanying them crested the knoll.

Prince Eragon was 17, young in years, but experienced in combat he was one of the last few men of the northern Kingdom of Palancar Valley in whose veins the blood of the Grey Folk ran undiluted. Raised by his uncle, King Garrow, a strict disciplinarian but a much beloved ruler and by Brom, his mentor, a former Shrutugaal and General of all of the forces of Carvahall, Eragon and his cousin Roran had become formidable men skilled in the art of war and in battle tactics. While Eragon favoured cavalry, his cousin because of his bulkier build favoured heavy infantry. Both cousins were however trained to be able to fight both on horseback and on foot. Roran preferred maces, hammers and morningstars "easier to bash through the toughest skull" as he put it while Eragon was a master swordsman. Ambidextrous and widely acknowledged to be the best, Eragon was also a gifted spellcaster. Eragon or some reason was as fast and strong as an elf in both magic and combat and thus had risen through the ranks rather quickly, his royalty notwithstanding. The men of the northern kingdom were much stronger in both combat and spellcasting than the rest of their peers. Indeed they had a much greater no of spellcasters than any other member state of the Varden except ofcourse the elves. Most scholars agreed that the legacy of the Grey Folk was the main reason behind this rather interesting fact.

They had been three days out of their frontier posts on a massive sweep involving three different groups, each comprising of two squadrons of heavy chevaliers (80 men) and one squadron of hobilars (skirmish cavalry), when Eragon's scouts and stumbled upon a large band of Urgals who had apparently raided the village of Yazuac and where travelling towards Gillead.

"Form ranks, I want an two arrowhead formations; points me and Stannis. Twelve men wide. The rest of you chevaliers ride in two lines abreast. Hobilars, split into two ant take the flanks. The arrowheads will smash through their lines and lancewall will sweep the remaining. Hold! HOLD!Three, two, one NOOOW!"

The chevaliers immediately formed up while the hobilars immediately spurred away to engage the enemy and keep their attention diverted from the main assault group. Once the men had formed up, Eragon led them at the trot the optimum distance for the charge to be most effective.

"With me! CHARRGE!" Eragon leaned into his saddle, putting his rowels to Snowfire he led the charge, his lance pointed at the enemy lines. Looking about, he saw his men in formation, so far so good.

They were only 40 paces from the rampaging urgals, their ranks already in chaos as the hobilars hurled javelins and war darts into their midst. Twenty paces, ten paces. Contact.

Eragon's lance buried itself through two, no three urgals. Unsheathing his longsword Eragon cleaved through his enemies. Taking care to completely sweep the emeny ranks before regrouping for another charge. He suddenly found his free from the swirling mass of neighing horses and screaming urgals. He turned around and realised that a second pass would not be necessary. The enemy was routed. The few surviving urgals were scattering to the four winds. He let them go.

"Regroup! Form up. Stannis ! Stannis!Report " Eragon yelled to draw the attention of his second in command.

"Yes sir. No casualties on our side. 90-100 urgals dead. About a dozen made it alive. Orders!"

"Let them be. We'll head back on our route. Its five days before we return and I don't want to be late for the Elven Egg Bearers", said Eragon. He had turned seventeen in the month of February that year and was therefore eligible to be allowed to touch blue dragon egg that was the only hope of the free people of Alagaesia. He had always hoped to be a Dragon Rider ever since Brom told him of the story of the Fall and Galbatorix's rise. He imagined himself holding his sword high perched proudly on dragon back slaying unknown enemies and killing the black tyrant himself. Smirking, he led his men on their wayback.

**A week later.**

This was it. The moment of his destiny. Eragon couldn't help but fervently wished that the blue egg would hatch for him but he couldn't help thinking that his chances were rather slim. The egg had remained steadfastly inanimate in the 80 odd years since the Varden stole it from the Empire. And why should it hatch for him, a mere human. No certainly it won't but whats the harm in trying?

As Eragon finally reached the egg, he stole a glance at the beautiful elf who guarded it. Arya was her name and every tome Eragon saw her, his heart gave a flutter. They had talked before but Eragon couldn't help but feel inconsequential in front of her perfection. No matter his royalty, his skill with the blade or on horseback, he felt like a mere peasant in the presence of her dignitas.

Bringing his attention back to the enchanting blue egg that somehow seem to be pulsing with energy, Eragon cautiously lifted his right hand and touched the egg. It was cool to the touch and yet a warm tingle seemed to pass into his hand. As he kept his contact, the tingling sensation seemed to magnify and spread until it seemed that his whole body was covered with a warm glow.

A resounding crack was heard and the egg wobbled. As more fine lines appeared, Eragon was dumbstruck. It can't be happening can it, not to me of all people! But it seemed fate had smiled on him atlast, or had it?

The eggshell finally exploded outward and everyone but Eragon, who was too shocked to do anything, ducked. On top of the table was a beautiful blue dragon with impossibly enticing blue sapphire eyes.

_Yes, sapphire are what her eyes are._ Eragon reached out and touched her snout. A blinding flash appeared and Eragon yelped as his hand went numb from the jolt of pain. Looking at his palm, he saw the Gedwey Ignasia, the silvery oval sheen on his hand marking him as Argetlam.

As the assembled cheered and applauded for the new rider Eragon could think of only one thing as he stared into the Sapphire blue eyes of the dragon curled in his arms. _Sapphire. Sapphire, I shall name you Saphira._


	2. Chapter 2: Wyrda

**AN: This chapter is rather long. Introducing Angela and **Solembum** here and also Eragon's prophecy with some changes. Hope you enjoy this. Will try and do the next chapter soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wyrda**

The past few days had fluttered by in a daze. He remembered the astonished looks in everyone's faces, everyone that is but Brom who seemed smug! and satisfied,odd. But he was happy to have a bond that he had revered and dreamt of having for so long. Even though Saphira had been around for only a week, he could already experience their bond and its strength.

Eragon snorted and recalled the scene minutes after Saphira's hatching in the throne room of his uncle's castle as the Arya had tried to bully Eragon and Garrow into sending the new dragon and its rider to Ellesmera where they could be trained. Eragon was adamant, he wouldn't be going anywhere until Saphira was large enough to ride. And as for his training, he had Brom, a former rider himself and the Bane of the Forsworn. That had silenced the elf and she had no choice but to agree to it.

Now as he roamed around the grounds of the castle with Saphira on his shoulder listening and watching everything with unbridled curiosity and Bro at his side telling him of the history of the riders of old, Eragon reflected that fate was finally kind to him. Eragon took his training very seriously, he strove at it with a single minded determination that was his particular hallmark. He quickly found that there wasn't really much to learn as far as spellcasting and combat was concerned, he was concentrating rather on the mire tedious aspect of being a rider namely making saddles and taking care of your dragon and the history of the Du Frynn Skulblaka or the Dragon war between the elves and the dragons. He was greatly intrigued by the story of his namesake Eragon the first and his dragon BidDaum. Brom explained that the real abilities that distinguished riders from the rest would be explained and taught once Eragon and Saphira were able to fly together and able to communicate more effectively than in the form of feeling and images.

* * *

Thus months flew by as Eragon and Saphira both trained and grew. Eragon thought that he couldn't improve his skill with a blade or his strength, but soon found out that being bonded to a dragon tended to change you in very drastic manners. His skills with a blade and with his mind and spells soon surpassed imagination but little did he know that the black tyrant was hundreds of times stronger than him.

"Lord Eragon," called the guard, "the Gen'ral has asked you to meet him after lunch."

Eragon nodded at the man and smiled to himself. Only Brom had the respect and position to demand his attention. Not that he minded, Brom had taken care of him like a father from his very childhood and he was the man who taught him everything that he knew. He loved the man as much as he did his uncle.

Since it was still early morning and there were several hours till lunchtime and Saphira herself was away bathing in some river, Eragon headed to the sprawling town around the castle walls. He hoped to meet several of his friends whom he had neglected due to his training. Mulling to himself Eragon made his way through the picturesque town nodding politely as both common citizens and soldiers alike bowed to him.

He ended up in front of the shop of the witch Angela. She was a legend among the Varden, her exploits among the elves and the dwarves were much repeated bonfire stories.

"HI Eragon, glad to see you after so many days. I thought that Saphira's proud nature had imprinted itself on you and you considered us too low to mix with" Angela greeted with a wide smile.

Eragon snorted , "No, Angela I was just avoiding you as always." She laughed heartily and beckoned him inside her shop. Eragon always found her shop fascinating, full to the ceiling with strange herbs, gems, artefacts. Her shop was always chalk full of perfumed smoke slowly wafting from an incense holder set on one of many tables that littered around. On one of the tables in a dark corner Eragon spotted two glowing eyes peering at him. The shadow shifted and Solembum the werecat came forward to stare curiously at Eragon.

_He is destined Angela, I feel the energy radiating from him. The Earth and the animals sing of his coming. It seems that after a long time a true dragon and rider pair have appeared. Read the knucklebones for him Angela, I want to know what his future holds. _Solembum mindspoke to Angela startling her from whatever it was she was doing.

Angela peered closely at the two of them, shock showing in her eyes. Deciding with an almost imperceptible nod, Angela asked Eragon to sit in front of the table.

"Do sit, Solembum has said something that intrigues me. I wonder..." Angela said to Eragon.

Sitting carefully, there were some thorny brightly coloured plants on the table and from personal experience Eragon was sure that they were poisonous, he asked, "What did he say, sorry, what did you say to her Solembum ?" Eragon inquired of the werecat hoping that he had not offended him. His only response was to flick his tail from one side to the other and then lick the furs on his forelegs clean seemingly deaf to Eragon's question.

"Understand this Eragon, what I am about to do, I have done only for two other people before and in each case it was because Solembum asked me to. Do you want to know your future rider?", said Angela.

"My future! Ha, like tarot cards or crystal balls? No, thank you I don't believe in that kind of crap Angela. No offense"

"None taken. Those are for show only. They don't really work Eragon. I was actually planning to use the knucklebones of a dragon. THAT actually works Eragon. But be warned, knowing your future is a like a double edged sword Eragon, the mere act of being aware of your future can play havoc with our wyrda. So decide carefully. And don't think of asking where I got those knucklebones from, I am not going to tell you."

He thought for a long time, would he really like to know what was about to happen in the future. Should he even tempt fate, or should he just let fate take its own course and just live in the present. Finally deciding to go along with it for after all he was a rider, it wouldn't do to be afraid of the future, would it? But still he wished that Saphira had been here to help him with her wisdom.

"Alright, Angela. I am ready, do as you will."

She nodded excitedly and suddenly got up and started rummaging around the shop looking for something. Finally after a couple of minutes she came and sat down at the table and emptied the contents of a small velvet bag into a porcelain bowl. Several smooth white bones tumbled out, each slightly longer than his fingers. Dread filled Eragon as he saw them, there lie the remains of a dragon of Saphira's kin.

"Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" Angela cried as she gathered the bines and threw them into the bowl. Eragon recognised the words as those of the Ancient Language. He realised that this would indeed be a true fortune telling. Angela studied the bines for several minutes before she finally sighed and reached for a wineskin and drank several gulps before offering to Eragon. He refused and she stopped the mouth with a cork and turned to face him.

"This is the hardest reading I have ever done. Your fate is an entangled jumble but I have learned some answers Eragon. Look at this bone, the easiest to read" she pointed to a bone that had a line and circle on top. "That means immortality or a very, very long life. No surprises there since you are a rider after all. But these bones," pointing to three that were etched with lightning, a meandering river and a sailing ship amongst others; " the lightning means that the death of people close to you will happen and each will be painful. The meandering river means that you are among those few who are truly free to choose their own fate. Several choices await you, some of each you will face in the near future. Each path will bring you great power but only one shall bring you peace and happiness. Several battles will be fought by you and for you. The forces of Alagaesia will try to control your will. And then there are these bones," she pointed to another four bones lying separately on one side; the bones were etched with a blooming rose under a full moon, a spear crossed with a flaming blade and roots of a tree crossed with a dagger, "this rather pleasant, there is an epic romance in your life Eragon. The woman will be powerful, beautiful beyond compare and of a noble heritage as great as your own. Your love will outlive empires. The spear and the blazing blade, it can't be... the bones have never lied Eragon but this symbol hasn't been seen for thousands of years. Eragon, you have a power that once unlocked will make you legendary but beware, don't let yourself enjoy the horrors of battle, else you may become worse than Galbatorix. As far as the last symbol goes, this is not good, I am sorry but you will have to fight your own family soon. There is betrayal. Your own blood Eragon, not Roran."

"If not Roran then who will it be? I have no one else left. But what about that, you didn't mention that" Eragon asked pointing to the sailing ship.

"I had hoped that you won't notice that one but I guess it can't be helped. That means that you will one day leave Alagaesia forever. It is bound to happen."

Before Eragon could digest any f his prophecy, Solembum jumped onto the table and stared at him with his golden eyes.

_Remember this Longshanks,when in need of a weapon look under the roots of the Menoa Tree and whenever you feel that your power is inadequate, travel to the rock of Kulthian and say your name. Do not ask me what I meant for I don't know myself. _With that the werecat flopped back down and left the shop.

Angela gave him a strange look and pre-empted him by saying "Whatever was said was for you and you only. I only wish you luck."

Eragon got up and left the dark shop. In the brightness of the sun, he immediately felt better but still his mind was whirling around with much too confusion.

_Saphira! _Eragon reached out with his mind as he saw the speck of blue that was diving from the clouds above. Pouring the memories of all that had happened into her, he waited for her response.

_I can't say anything of Angela's prophecy but we would do well to remember the werecat's words. They seem extremely important. No we must not forget them._

_Agreed. Now can we simply fly till I have to meet Brom._

_Of course, little one. We shall fly._

And with three sweeps of her wings Saphira rocketed off the ground to glide over clouds and vales with her rider in peace.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**AN: Chapter 3 is up. This is one big chapter. Enjoy guys. As usual all comments appreciated. **

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

"Brom, why were you looking for me?" Eragon asked as he knocked on the door to Brom's quarters on the East Wing of the castle that overlooked the training grounds.

"Come in!" came the answer from within. Opening the door, Eragon went through to Brom's study where his voice had emanated from. Brom's house was one of Eragon's favourite places in the castle, its simple decor and the weapons and fairths that hung on the walls of all the rooms were captivating, most of the fairths were of a time that few could recall, the time before the Fall, the glory that once was. But Eragon's favourite place in his house was by far Brom's private library which had rare tomes on military tactics and on history of the land.

In the study Eragon found Brom bent over a large map of Palancar Valley and a smaller plan of the grounds of Castle Carvahall, he was explaining something to a raven haired, pointy-eared breathtakingly beautiful woman who Eragon recognised was the elven egg bearer Arya. Eragon immediately placed his fingers on his lips and initiated the elven greeting to which the lady replied in kind. Finishing the third and final line, Eragon found himself captivated by the glowing emerald eyes of Arya. Tearing his eyes from her, Eragon addressed Brom.

"What is it old friend? How can I be of help?"

"Eragon! Glad you could make it. The Ambassador was the reason I called you here. She was curious of the capabilities of our soldiers. I will have Roran explain to her our infantry and archer formations and tactics later, but I would like you to take her on a tour of the stables, the smiths and meanwhile explain to her the evolution of the remarkable force that is now Palancar Cavalry. Can you do it?"

Eragon was rather intimated by the thought of spending time with the raven haired beauty._ Saphira, should I?_

_I don't see why not. Maybe you will get to become friends. Besides you were the one complaining that no one can spar with you now, so maybe you will get a new partner and friend. She radiates authority, Eragon, I think that it would be better if we can have a true friend and ally amongst the elves. You forget that I was carried by her for over eighty years, she is trustworthy._

_You are correct, my beautiful dragon._

_I always am, Little One._

"It would be an honour, Ambassador Arya. Shall we begin?" Eragon asked to the alfa. She replied with a curt nod gesturing for the door.

Eragon led the way back through the doors but was stopped by Brom, "Eragon, wait a minute. Now that I have completed your training to the best of my abilities and Saphira is ready to be ridden, I would like to give you something. This blade was Morzan's I took it from him after killing him. Zar'roc is its name and I hope it brings misery to your enemies." Brom handed Eragon a blade sheathed in red metal the colour of rust. Eragon accepted the gift with teary eyes and unsheathed the blade. It seemed alive in his hand, the blade was iridescent, the hue determined by the angle one saw it from. "Every rider would receive one day a blade the colour of its dragon's scales. I think that we can make an exception this time. I think that you have greater right on that blade than me, so spare me your thank you." he was silenced by a mighty hug from Eragon.

As he walked beside Arya Eragon felt extremely grateful to Brom for all that he had done for him. Pulling out of thoughts of the past, he felt intrigued by the task at hand. Turning towards her, "Forgive my curiosity ambassador, but why this sudden curiosity of our capabilities, and why now you surely have come here before?"

"I have Prince Eragon but I never had really noticed your soldiers or your spellcasters. I assumed, wrongly, that Palancar Kingdom was just like any other human kingdom. Strong, yes, but not as strong as the elves. But then the day before I arrived here, I came across a skirmish on the borders of the Du Weldervarden. Your cavalry patrol was engaging with a larger force of empire troops. I thought to assist your forces, but the troopers had no difficulty eliminating the soldiers. Thats when I noticed that your men are stronger and faster than most. Brom did explain to me the legacy of the Grey Folk that runs in the blood of your veins, that piqued my curiosity and I wanted to learn more about your strengths."

"Ah, alright then. I think we should go to the smiths first. What you will see there will most certainly surprise you Ambassador."

"As you see fit Prince"

"Before we continue, I would like to make one thing clear. No one refers to me as Prince or Lord outside the castle and its formal environment. Here I am just a rider and a commander of our forces. I am called Eragon or Longshanks. I would request you to do the same."

"But why? Forgive me but you ARE a prince. Why does the title affect you so?"

"Because it reminds me that not all men are equal in this world. That I am fortunate to be born to whom I was when I was. I believe that respect and titles must be based on deeds, not inheritance. But as you said, I am a Prince and I take my responsibilities as Prince of this land seriously but only when the situation demands." Eragon could see that his words had shocked the elf, but it was quickly replaced by a stoic mask, although her eyes remained wide. He felt Saphira's pride flowing through their link and smiled.

"Then just Eragon Longshanks, I would request you to call me Arya." she replied with a small smile on her face. Eragon nodded and realised that they had arrived at Horst's smith who was a great weaponsmith and a greater friend to both his uncle and Brom.

"Eragon! Welcome what brings you here?", asked Baldor one of the two sons of the smith, embracing Eragon. Eragon introduced Arya to whom the man bowed and explained that he wanted to show the Ambassador around.

"Arya, Horst and his sons make some the best weapons in Carvahall. I said that you might be surprised because they are the only ones outside the leafy expanse of Du Weldervarden who still have the knowledge required to make enchanted weapons. Not just blades, but lances, spears, maces, morningstars basically any weapon required by our men. Albreich and Baldor specialise in armour for the men and their horses. Granted, these weapons are not as good as elven equivalents but they are a close second. Horst swears that his great grandfather's uncle was trained by elven smiths when elven settlers lived here in the hay days of the old riders."

Arya's eyebrows had been progressively rising as she listened to Eragon and when he handed a hand-and-half sword from the rack, her jaw fell as she held the superb sword."But Eragon, this is a great sword. Very few swords can compare to this. How strong are the spells woven into the steel?"

"Strong but not as strong as your blade. There are spells to prevent rusting, protect the edge and to prevent warping of the blade. It does not have the ability to cut through wards and isn't impervious to magic like a rider's blade which is why I am so glad to have Zar'roc. Hopefully I will change the blade's reputation." Eragon watched Arya as she moved around the large organized and surprisingly clean smithy with wonder etched on her face. She came to a rack containing several thin, light lances around 15 feet long. As she lifted she was surprised by its light weight and realised that magic must have been involved. As she turned around to face Eragon he answered her with a grin.

"Sung from oak or ash saplings. I have never seen one of our lances brake ever because of the spells woven into the wood which are similar to the blades. Although I think Zar'roc should cut through it easily."

He showed her through the various stacks of weapons but they didn't pause until Arya saw a shield that seemed too big for use on horseback. "Is this shield meant for horseback?" He nodded and she continued, "but isn't his too big, most cavalry shields are oval shaped?" He smiled and picked one up. "Lets go to the stables, showing you would be easier than explaining."

The stables were the pride of Eragon. There were six massive stables, two each for the three different horses types that their men used.

"We have three different types of mounts. Heavy destriers who have great stamina and are heavily barded. They are used by the chevaliers which are the heaviest cavalry in all of Alagaesia. Then there are the hobilars who also ride destriers but with leather armour instead of metal. They use javelins and war darts to engage the enemy from a distance before closing in with swords. Then there are the scouts, who ride coursers, fast horses that weave through the toughest terrain easily. They carry double recurve composite bows made with horse sinew and laminated wood. I shall take you to the armoury and show them later."

Arya followed Eragon as he led to a smaller but still big stable, "This is the stable where the Rangers keep their mounts. I created the Rangers two years ago. They are the best of our men and most of them are skilled spellcasters. They are the men who were good in their original roles, whom we, as in Brom and I, took and cross-trained until they were able to fill any role assigned to them. The Rangers are our elite force. They go out on night patrols only preferring to raid enemy soldiers and position in the early dawn. The Empire troops are terrified of them."

Eragon led Arya to two big horses one snow coloured the other midnight black. "These horses are mine. Snowfire, " pointing to the white one "is the heavier of the two. I use him whenever I fight as a chevalier. I ride Roheryn only as a Ranger for his black coat is impossible to see in the night."

Handing her the shield Eragon walked closer to the horses who on seeing neighed in pleasure nudging his shoulders. Eragon smiled at them and stroked their necks."_Forgive me for not riding you for some time Roheryn, but I shall remedy that now. Rest Snowfire, I will ride you later."_

On seeing the horses happiness, Arya was surprised but she was shocked to hear Eragon speak in the Ancient Language so fluently. Eragon saddled the black horse and gestured for the shield. As soon as he had it, he held it in a ready defensive stance. The kite shaped shield covered all the way from his shoulders to just below his knee. It allowed the rider to completely protect his silhouette from unfriendly projectiles but was light enough to be carried on one's back.

Arya immediately smiled and nodded her understanding. "Your horse must be further down the stalls, we should get him, the armoury is some way off and it would take too long to walk all the way there.

Arya nodded and simply called out loud in the ancient language," Folkvir, my steed and companion, come I have need of you." Shouts and curses were heard as a milky white horse galloped from a stall to where Arya stood. She jumped up even though the horse was not saddled and sat smiling at Eragon whose jaw had dropped.

"We do not use saddles unless we are riding our horses to war. We tell where to go or communicate with them with our minds."

Eragon nodded sheepishly and asked, "Are all elven steeds this intelligent?"

"No only those whom we have hand raised."

He nodded and galloped out leading the way to the armoury. As he looked back at the beautiful woman riding on his left, he couldn;t help but stare at her beauty and the way she rode easily adjusting to the horse's gait. _You find her appealing, don't you._

_Yes, Saphira. I do she is very beautiful. _

_Careful little one. Develop a friendship with her first and gain her trust. Who know, she may have someone already._

_You are very wise my beautiful dragon..._

Before Saphira could reply, Arya asked, "where is Saphira?"

"She is up on the topmost tower. Uncle had a balcony created so that she and I could live close to each other. I would have it no other way."

"How many cavaliers do you have Eragon?"

"About fifteen hundred chevaliers, eight hundred hobilars, a thousand horse archers and only a hundred and fifty Rangers."

"Thats a formidable force. A cavalry force that big could easily take out an army ten thousand strong."

"Yes it could take out a normal army thats ten thousand strong but Galbatorix's spell casters are no pushovers and his army is much bigger. Which is why we are training as many recruits as we can. Here we are. We will leave the horses here and they will be taken to the stables by one of the grooms."

Arya nodded and followed Eragon into the building which had the appearance of a long hall. Inside she found exactly that, a long hall divided into smaller rooms by wood walls with bright sunlight pouring through big windows on either wall. There are rows upon rows of every form of weapon one could think of, swords, axes, maces, spears, halberds, bows, crossbows, bundles of arrows, bolts, javelins lining the wall. Eragon led the way and showed her the composite bow as promised. It was surprisingly strong to pull for such a small bow. He then led her to the stacks that contained the armour. She saw for herself the heavy chainmail barding used by the horses, the plate suits and hauberks that the chevaliers and hobilars used and finally to the dark leather armour worn by the Rangers.

"Leather armour for the elite. Really?"

"Appearances can be deceptive, underneath that leather is suit of supple scale mail armour thats been warded. That armour will stop a javelin hurled by a ballista, although, you will suffer internal injuries." Eragon said as he started to don a ranger's armour.

Seeing Arya's raised eyebrows Eragon said, "we will be going to the training fields now, and from past experiences I would suggest you put on some armour as well, there is a changing room in that corner."

As soon as she was ready Eragon led the way to the back door. Opening it he stepped outside and crossed his arms and waited.

"What are we doing?"

"Saphira is coming. The training grounds are on the opposite side. Besides its much more fun to observe the manoeuvres from dragonback. "

"But are you sure that I can ride a dragon inspite of not being a rider?"

_Of course you can. You have carried my egg for eighty years and you protected me all that time. This is the least I can do. _Saphira replied as she dived from the clouds above to land beside them with a mighty crash.

Eragon immediately bounded onto her saddle and held out a hand for Arya. She took it sat nervously behind Eragon.

_Hold on tight. Saphira tends to do crazy tricks like loops and barrel rolls._

Saphira gave Arya no time to reply as she blasted off the ground forcing Arya to grab on to Eragon even though she was strapped in.

The three of them flew off into the sky painted red by the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

**AN: This chapter is written mostly from the POV of Arya. Do enjoy. As usual, all comments are appreciated. But do please review. I am disappointed by the lack of reviews. So please!R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Duel**

"Goodbye. We shall meet later at dinner tonight. It was a pleasure spending time with you _Prince_." Arya teased.

"No the pleasure was all mine, _Ambassador." _replied Eragon and turned around sharply making his way to his room.

Arya closed the door on his retreating figure and promptly flopped back down on her bed. He wasn't what one would expect from a human with so much power. He certainly wasn't arrogant or unfriendly or spiteful. He was ...for lack of a better word, the perfect gentleman, kind, compassionate, yet strong and determined and a formidable warrior and spellcaster. Yes, it would be fair to say that the young Prince had surprised her in more ways than one. His company was pleasant and he did not for even a second seem to notice that she was a woman, that is, he did not seem to think that she needed his protection nor did he lust after her. Hmmmm...

As she walked to the dining hall, she couldn't help but feel excited to meet him again and spend some time with him. Walking through the double doors that had been embossed with silver and had intricate carvings of ...horsemen galloping towards a city; she looked around surprised to see Faolin and Glenwing, her companions, talking excitedly with Prince Roran and the King. Momentarily, Faolin noticed her and excusing himself, made his way over to her.

"I heard that you spent the day with Eragon?"

"Yes, I did. Don't start, he isn't like any other prince hitting on me!"

"I know he isn't, cousin. I wanted to ask you what you thought of the new rider, but thats obvious now."

"What do you mean?"

"Come now, Arya. He is the first man who has been able to elicit a smile from you. Surely he is different in a good way, isn't he? I am looking forward to meet him."

Quickly changing topic Arya asked, "What kind of man is Roran?"

"Same as his cousin. Honourable, kind, understanding yet determined and a strong warrior. But he doesn't have the gift of magic."

As they were talking Eragon walked in. He immediately took Arya's breath away. He was wearing a royal blue tunic with silver lining and black leggings. His brown hair which was in a mess in the morning was slightly better now, but she preferred the former. He was talking softly to a beautiful red headed young woman who had her hand in his hair, trying to straighten it. He suddenly laughed, causing her heart to skip a few beats, and then finally noticing her staring at him, he blushed and came over towards over, with the woman's arm in his own. Arya, for some reason, felt a pang of jealousy towards the woman but she pushed it aside. Jealousy wasn't something she ever felt and it did not befit an elf of her stature and position.

" Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda."

Eragon turned to Faolin but he initiated the greeting first, surprising Arya and by the look on his face, Eragon as well. "Eragon, meet Faolin. He is a companion and my cousin. We along with Glenwing were the ones who ferried Saphira's egg between the member states of the Varden."

"I can't thank the three of you enough for uniting me with my beautiful queen of the skies. Arya, Faolin meet Lady Katrina, who is Roran's fiancé. Katrina, meet Arya, Ambassador of the elves and her companions Faolin and Glenwing" , said Eragon as Glenwing joined them.

They were interrupted by a page who cried out, "Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated, the feast is about to begin."

Arya found herself seating next to Eragon who was seated to the left of the King, while Roran and Katrina were seated across the table. Faolin and Glenwing were seated at a separate table talking with some men who were apparently senior commanders.

"Who are those men, Eragon?"

"Hmm? Oh thats Stannis, Lucannus, Paul and Benedict. They are all Rangers except for Stannis who is my adjutant and second in command. No wonder they are talking with your friends Arya, they are amongst the most capable men I have seen. Take my word, Arya any of them could give a tough challenge to an elf in swordplay."

As Arya listened to the talk around the table she felt unusually self-conscious and felt for some reason drawn to Eragon. She enjoyed the dinner immensely and was slightly disappointed when the night came to an end and she found herself walking towards her quarters with Faolin and Glenwing at her heels.

"So what did you two make of the young prince? I for one, think that we have a rider who has the greatest chance against Galbatorix once he has been trained by the mourning sage. He will prove to be a thoroughly dependable ally, of that I have no doubt. Your mother would like him very much Arya," said Faolin.

"I agree. Eragon may be the only one who can unite the elves and humans. I was impressed by his skill with the blade and in archery. I was watching him practice at the lists early today morning. I think that he is the first one who actually has a slight chance of winning in a duel against you Arya" , Glenwing replied.

"We shall see that tomorrow." Arya smirked and wishing them goodnight walked towards her room.

As she lay on the soft bed Arya couldn't help but smile as she recalled the day she had spent with the young Prince. Why was he affecting her so? She certainly felt happy in his company...

She awoke to a soft knock on the doors of her room. Wrapping herself with a cloak, she opened to find a nervous Eragon smiling at her sheepishly, "Good Morning _Ambassador, _I was wondering if you would mid if I accompanied you to breakfast?"

"It would be my pleasure, _Prince_. I actually wanted to talk to you later."

"What! I thought that you were through with questions yesterday!" Eragon replied with a smile on his face.

"Shut up. I wanted to spar with you to see if your skill is as good as rumoured. Now if you will allow me to get dressed."

Eragon nodded and stepped back from the door.

Five minutes later they were walking side-by-side towards the hall. As they entered, she realised that the hall was half full and the atmosphere was rather jovial. Roran and Katrina were sitting at a table close to the throne and with them, to her surprise were Faolin and Glenwing. Roran greeted Eragon and Arya. Faolin turned around and gave Arya a knowing smile. Arya frowned and sent a mental stab at him, he winced. Arya sat down beside Eragon who was seated to Katrina's right.

As they ate. the friends chatted jovially about all sorts of topics. Roran suddenly asked, "why is it that elves don't eat meat? Please don't take any offense but I was curious."

"None taken. Why should one kill other beings to provide sustenance when we can sing all that we need from the plants? Eragon will also stop eating meat once his training is completed in Ellesmera."

After the breakfast Eragon said, "Will you all go ahead and wait for me. I forgot to bring Zar'roc." Without waiting for a reply, Eragon leapt left at a fast run.

As Arya waited at the training fields, she felt confident despite the crowds that had gathered to watch their sparring match. She was surprised to see the King and Brom among the gathering throng of spectators. Suddenly a bluish shadow fell across the field. Looking up she saw Saphira dive through a cloud high above and head straight for the ground. When she was almost about to collide, she snapped her wings open and flapped thrice, sending powerful shockwaves through the air and alighted softly with a faint thud. Eragon hopped from the saddle and walked over towards the centre of the sparring field before drawing Zar'roc and blocking its edges with magic. She followed his example and patiently waited with the sword to her side.

* * *

**POV Change: Eragon **

Eragon waited patiently as Arya drew her sword and held it to her side. He was nervous, Glenwing spoke of her as among the very best swordmaster among the elves.

He realised that she wouldn't attack him. He supposed that since Arya had estimated their soldiers, she would have not considered Eragon's Grey Folk legacy.

Giving her no warning, Eragon ran towards her with the point of Zar'roc lowered. Ten paces from her he leapt whipping the blade downwards to slash her chest from shoulder to hip. Arya brought her sword to block but was forced to her knees by his impact. Eragon could see that she was shocked by his speed and strength. He smirked mentally. He suddenly withdrew and circled around her. She kept her eyes on his form. As they circled Eragon wondered if he should initiate...

She suddenly ran at him and started attacking him with a barrage of blows each too fast to observe with a human eye. Eragon blocked and swerved successfully avoiding being hit. Then seeing an opening he started pushing her into the defensive...

AS they blocked, slashed and parried, Eragon realised that they were perfectly matched. He couldn't hit her nor could she touch him. They must have been fighting for atleast twenty five minutes but it felt like hours. As he stared into those mesmerising green orbs Eragon realised that he wanted this dance of theirs to never end. Duelling were always an intensely personal affair and he was surprised to find himself enjoying their intimacy. Eventually, her decades of experience began to tell and she was able to best him due to her greater stamina. Trapping his sword between the hilt of her sword and the flat of her hands, she twisted her hands and wrenched Zar'roc away. Flicking her sword towards his chin, she whispered with a haggard breath, "Dead."

Eragon bowed and admitted his defeat as the crowds burst into thunderous applause. He was startled because he had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"Thank you Eragon for the most intense duel that I have ever fought. You were a formidable opponent. The rumours are true. You ARE the best human swordsman and among the best swordsmen of all races" , said Arya as she handed him his sword.

"The honour was mine, Arya"

_Well done, Little One. You have improved a lot. I am proud to have you as mine rider._

_Thank you Saphira._


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

**AN: Alright next chapters up. Please rate and review guys. Tell me how you like the chapter...**

**Chapter 5:Rescue**

Eragon looked on with sadness as Arya and her companions rode away escorted by 15 rangers. She was returning to Ellesmera. The rangers would escort her all the way to the borders of Du Weldervarden before turning back. In the two weeks that she had spent in Carvahall, they had become good friends spending most of their free time together.

_Don't worry Little One. You will see her soon enough._

_I know Saphira. But, for some reason, I am uneasy and troubled._

_Thats because you are lovesick._

_Shut up, you overgrown lizard. _Despite his admonishment, Saphira started laughing.

Eragon shook his head and made his way to the hall where Brom and his uncle were waiting.

* * *

"Eragon, Eragon! Were you even listening to what I said?", Garrow spoke angrily.

"What? Forgive me uncle, I was woolgathering."

"No. You were thinking of Arya" , Brom snorted.

"No. I wasn't. If you have got nothing better to do than pull my leg, I am going."

"Enough! Eragon, I want you and Saphira to go out on a scouting mission. You will ride with a squad of Rangers. Take Roheryn with you. That way Saphira and you will be together but will be fighting independent of each other. You will be a more effective fighting force that way."

"Understood, uncle. Where will we be going?"

"To Daret and thence to Gilead. we have reports of Empire troops gathering and of Urgals banding together. Lets hope that this is a coincidence. But if the urgals are working for Galbatorix, then we are in trouble. Infiltrate into the keep of Gilead and find out everything that you can. Then proceed to Ceunon. You will meet up with some elven spellcasters there. Scry me or your uncle before entering either city and on every third day. Else we will assume the worst and take action accordingly, " Brom answered.

Nodding, Eragon asked, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight. Choose your men and prepare. Good luck nephew."

* * *

"Yazuac burns, Captain. Urgals maybe?"

"I don't know Paul. I'll ask Saphira."_What do you see my beautiful dragon ? _Eragon asked Saphira.

It was late in the 2nd night since they had left Carvahall. They were following reports of a marauding band of Urgals who were attacking caravans and villages.

_Urgals. Around 60 strong. The entire village has been destroyed Eragon. There is a pile of carcasses in the centre of the village. With a... child skewered on a pike in front._

As Eragon saw the scene through Saphira's eyes, he felt hot bile rising in his throat. Shoving aside his emotions, Eragon thought out a plan to wipe out the Urgal band.

"Paul, Benedict split up and lead the men to the flanks. Don't attack. But create havoc among the men from a distance using magic. Saphira and I are going to attack from the front. When I tell you to, charge." As the men nodded and made their way to the positions, Saphira said, _I am ready, Little one. Its time to teach these monsters a lesson._

Drawing Zar'roc, Eragon said _Paul, Benedict start attacking with magic as you see best. Saphira, NOOOW!_

Immediately blue lightning arced from the village's sides and started electrocuting the Urgals. The Urgals scattered in panic as Saphira dived from above, blue flames pouring from her jaws as she flew over the Urgal camp. Meanwhile, Eragon had charged into their midst, slewing many with Zar'roc and after two passes from Saphira; _Now Charge! _The men needed no encouragement as they charged into the village from the flanks, lances couched. It was all over in a matter of minutes. Taken by surprise, the Urgals stood no chance against 20 rangers and a dragon and its rider.

_Burn the bodies of the villagers, will you._

_As you see fit, little one._

"What about the urgal bodies?" , asked Garth.

"We leave them to rot. Lets keep moving. That fire will attract a lot of attention."

* * *

Later that night Eragon prepared to scry Garrow and Brom.

"Draumr Kopa."  
The water swirled and the tired faces of King Garrow and Brom came through the blackness.

"Greetings, uncle, Brom. "

"Greetings Eragon. Have you managed to find that band of marauding urgals?"

"Yes. We found them in Yazuac. The whole village had been butchered. We wiped the lot off the face of the earth. All 60 of them."

"Good work. Congratulate the men on a job well done. We have unfortunately some bad news. Ambassador Arya has been taken captive and her companions were killed."

"WHAT! How, who and when?" Eragon asked hysterically.

"Calm down son. Her companions' bodies were found close to Ceunon. Tracks suggest an ambush by 30-40 empire soldiers. But there were certainly powerful magicians with them to overwhelm three mighty elves. The Elven queen sent runners to Ceunon to inform us and ask our help. The Ambassador is mostly likely being taken to Gilead and thence to Uru'bean. Eragon, you must intercept them before they reach Gilead; failing that break into Gilead and rescue her. If Galbatorix learns of the location of Ellesmera, we might as well surrender" , Brom replied.

"Very well. What forces do we have nearby that can arrive quickly enough to help us? Twenty rangers are a strong force, but those spellcasters must be strong indeed to take down three elves."

"We have already rerouted a recce patrol of twenty hobilars and twenty scouts to your position. Carn accompanies them. Make haste Eragon."

"Rest assured Uncle. I will save my friend."

* * *

It had three days of constant searching or dragonback for Eragon and Saphira to locate the soldiers. They were travelling slowly and would stop every night. Eragon could hear Arya's screams every night as she was tortured by a man in dark robes. Eragon didn't know who he was but he wanted to rip that man apart for his crimes. Saphira managed to restrain Eragon for the next two days until their men arrived, ready to attack.

"We will attack exactly one hour before dawn. Thats when the guard changes. It will give us the element s surprise. Kill the soldiers and scatter their horses. Rangers, you will help me in dealing with the lone magician. I believe him to be a shade. His flaming red hair marks him as one, although I can't be sure. We must end the battle quickly with absolutely no casualties. I don't want to lose any of my friends. Once the Ambassador is healed, I will take her back to Carvahall immediately. You will have to follow us slowly on horseback" , Eragon explained to the men who had gathered around him. The enemy camp was hidden in a thicket of trees as they settled down for the night. As usual, Eragon and the rangers could discern the high pitched screams tearing through the silent night. The men swore and cursed the shade viciously for such heinous sins as they helplessly waited for the opportune moment.

* * *

_Commander, we are ready. _Carn was the last one to get into position.

_Very well. Together then, one...two...three. NOOOW!_

Three men sounded the bugles as everyone charged and Saphira roared diving out of the skies with fire licking her massive chops.

Galloping right through the outer guard, Eragon slew three men with Zar,roc and looked around to find most enemy soldiers dead with arrows and javelins sticking out of them. Very few had been killed by a sword or a lance.

Signalling the rangers to gather around the tent were Arya was actually kept, Eragon spoke,his voice magnified by magic, "Come out you foul beast and prepare to die at my hands."

A heinous laugh resounded as the shade, for it was a shade, came out, "who dares attack Durza for none can challenge us and live."

Eragon suddenly felt a hostile force try to break into his mental barriers. Eragon saw the rangers and Carn also frown in concentration and realised that they were being attacked simultaneously. But the rangers had trained for these very scenarios and working together were able to fend off the shade easily. Eragon began to attack the shade in return but had to take pause for the spirits within were far too volatile for him to capture their minds. Instead the men dismounted and drew slowly forward ready to kill with their blades.

Realising that he stood no chance against a rider, a dragon and twenty powerful men, Durza was shocked and for the first time, he felt afraid. Suddenly a blast threw the rangers off to one side and Durza grabbed a horse and escaped into the night leaving behind a cloud of smoke to confuse his pursuers.

"Let him go. We are in no fit condition to track and kill a shade. Regroup and keep a sharp eye out while I tend to the Ambassador," Eragon ordered.

He was answered by a chorus of "aye sir"s as the men remounted and took up guard positions around the camp while others started dragging the bodies to dispose off them.

_Will you make sure that no one disturbs me, Saphira?_

_Of course Little one. _Saphira curled herself in front of the tent while Eragon went inside.

Arya lay on her knees, unconscious while her hands were hanging from chains. She wasn't wearing anything above her waist but her body was covered with blotches and bruises were she had been mercilessly whipped and beaten with hot rods.

Swearing to kill Durza, Eragon immediately cut the chains away with his blade before carrying the elf tenderly to a cot and slowly started to heal her.

As he healed her and her skin once again regained its former glow, Eragon couldn't help but blush as he saw the beautiful elf. Closing his eyes Eragon finished quickly before making her wear a spare tunic from his pack. Since it was already mid afternoon by the time he had finished, Eragon decided to rest for a few hours until sunset before leaving for Carvahall.

Walking over to Saphira he slid underneath her velvety blue wings and rested against his side as she hummed in her throat with satisfaction...

_Wake up Little One, Emerald eyes returns to the land of the living._

Jolting awake immediately, Eragon crawled from underneath Saphira's wings and walked over to the tent. Before entering he looked to the sky and realised that it was already close to sunset and the men were preparing to leave.

Walking inside, he saw Arya stirring and she opened her eyes with infinitesimal speed. Seeing Eragon bending over her, she gave a start.

"Relax, Arya. Its me, Eragon. You are safe."

She immediately embraced Eragon and he returned her gesture, patting her back soothingly, "Its alright Arya, you are safe."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me from that monster. Did you kill him?"

"Unfortunately, no. He managed to escape. But don't worry. He will not be coming back for some time. He understands the strength of twenty rangers. We leave for Carvahall immediately Arya. Queen Islanzadi has been worried sick since she learned of your capture. "

Arya nodded and as she pulled away hesitatingly from Eragon's embrace, she realised that she was wearing one of Eragon's tunics. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He was blushing furiously as he answered, "your shirt was ripped into pieces. After I healed you, I had no choice but clothe you in one of my own shirts. Can you forgive me Arya for doing what I did, but I had no choice. You were bleeding badly and were most likely in terrible pain."

Arya immediately understood what had happened but before she could answer, Saphira spoke to her _Do not worry emerald-eyes; he is too honourable to take advantage of any person in such a manner. But he is afraid that you will be angry with him and he will lose your friendship, something that both of us hold in high regard._

Arya felt honoured that the dragon and her handsome rider cared for her so much. "Nonsense, Eragon vodhr. I trust you with ...my life? I have known you to be an honourable _Prince _from the very first day that we talked. And your actions prove you to be a true Shrutugal."

"Thank you. Shall we get going then?"

Arya nodded and tried to get up and walk, but stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for the two steel arms that immediately caught her. Lifting her off her feet into his arms Eragon carried her to the saddle, strapping her legs in before jumping up to sit behind her. Strapping himself in, Eragon wrapped is arms around the beautiful elf,"sleep Arya, I will not let you fall."

And sleep she did, resting her head against his chest, Arya slipped into her waking dreams where she was spent her time with a dream Eragon holding her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 : By The Campfire

**AN: all right guys, next chapter is up! Please review guys, I am begging! A note: a Class-5 tropical cyclone is heading for my state of Odisha. Not to worry, but power cuts mean that I may not be able to post any new chapters till Monday. **

**Evatross: Thanks for the advice. I will try. Tell me if you are pleased.**

**Greenfire: Thanks for the support. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Arya sat watching the flaming heart of the campfire that Eragon had built. It was late in the night on the same day as she had woken up. Saphira had took off to hunt in the spine as she had not eaten for the past three days. Eragon was preparing what she assumed to be a vegetable stew.

Sadness welled up in Arya as she recalled Faolin and Glenwing dying, their smiling faces destroyed by black arrows laced with black magic to circumvent their wards. Her beautiful steed, Folkvir was stabbed through his heaving chest as Arya tried to escape the clutches of Durza. The eight long nights as she was tortured mercilessly for information on the elven cities. She tried to push away all such thoughts but wasn't able to. Unable to hold back tears any longer, she started sobbing uncontrollably. She was surprised to suddenly find herself in Eragon's arms as he hugged her, whispering words of comfort and solace. They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

"Forgive me, Eragon. You must think for crying like that."

"Weak? Not at all. I would have thought you abnormal if you hadn't cried after losing close friends. I understand your loss and my respect for you has only increased because even after such a loss and so much pain, you successfully resisted that bastard. That was a feat worth the greatest praises."

"Thank you Eragon, " Arya replied earnestly smiling at him. They were sitting together against Saphira's belly with Arya's head resting against Eragon's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. "Please don't take offense Eragon. But, you are too long to know what it is to lose close friends and one's father."

"Don't say something about me that you know nothing about ," Eragon's voice bristled with anger. "I have lost more than you know. I have lost very close friends and companions to this war in ambushes, I watched with horror as a man whom I loved as an elder brother died in front of my very eyes, his hands clutching a spear sticking out of his chest and yet even with his last breath, he yells at me and Roran to run for our lives and leave him be, " Eragon's voice broke and tears leaked from his eyes. Wiping them away, he continued, " you say you lost your father to this war, Arya? Then I say that you are lucky to have known him. I have never known who my father was and all I know of my mother is that her maiden name is Selena and she was Garrow's sister and that she left me with Aunt Marian saying that my life would be in great danger outside Carvahall and that I was to be named Eragon. Not that I am complaining about my upbringing. Not at all, I was loved more than sometimes Roran was. Aunt Marian smothered me with her love and Brom and Garrow treated with as the Prince that I was. Then Aunt Marian died, I grieved for her cursing my fates for taking away my mother. I was twelve. Then three days later, Garrow calls me and Roran into his throne room and tells me of my true parentage. I was shocked and it hurt to lose my mother, but to lose the right to call someone you loved as such hurt a lot more, " as Eragon finished, he was taking deep slow breaths to calm himself. Rubbing himself with his face, trying to calm himself, Eragon took a peek at Arya. She was stunned and she slowly reached out to touch his cheek. "I am sorry Eragon. I didn't know... that someone as young as you could have has so much pain."

Eragon nodded, then got up and walked away into the forest. His face grimacing in pain.

_Saphira, whats wrong with him?, _Arya asked.

_You know him well Arya. Do you think he appreciates having to kill thousands of men by the time Galbatorix is defeated. He has lost so much and will lose even more to this war. His responsibility is great but he is ready to bear its burden. Its his own power that scares him. _

_What do you mean? His being a rider?_

_No. I can't tell you. Its his choice to tell you or not. Here he comes. _Saphira pointed at Eragon coming out of the woods, his body stiff and his eyes red.

"You are a strange man, Shrutugaal. You comforted me but left t cry alone in a forest in the Spine. I have t question your sanity... Come here you fool, " Arya embraced Eragon and forced him to sit next to her against Saphira as she wrapped her spiky tail around them both.

"Whats wrong with you? You weren't this serious when we were together back in Carvahall?"

"Understand this, Arya what I am about to tell you can't be told to anyone else, not for atleast another three months or even more. Uncle is dying. Ever since Aunt died, it seems that he has lost all his will to live. He wished to simply see Roran married and his rule peacefully settled. I was to become the military commander-in-charge and he was to become King. Then Saphira hatched and the whole thing was turned on its head. Roran believes and uncle agrees that I should be king. A rider shouldn't be under anybody. But I am not convinced. I trust Roran with my life. He would make a great king and he would never have used me unfairly if I were to pledge an allegiance to him. Our relationship is too strong for it."

"Eragon, I believe Roran is right. You swearing allegiance would set an unhealthy precedent. Riders must be independent. Thats what makes them peacekeepers. What would happen if in the future an egg hatches for a noble under some ruler. That somebody must give up his allegiance, lands and even his crown if it comes to that; but this is not what trouble you is it?"

"No. What if I become the next Galbatorix? Its not proper to have a rider as a ruler."

"You are a kind-hearted man, Eragon. You are a good person. I will make sure that you don't become bad, and I think Saphira thinks the same."

_Listen to her Little One, she speaks wisely._

_Thank You. Both of you,_ Eragon mindspoke to both of them.

"Arya, what we discussed must not be repeated. Not even to your queen. She and the rest of the Varden will know soon enough but not before its time, " Eragon cautioned.

"_I swear I won't speak of this without your permission, " _Arya said in the ancient language before adding, "you trusted me with this Eragon, I will trust with you as well. I am more than an ambassador for my people, Eragon."

"Of course you are. You are one of the bravest and most skilled warriors and you are very wise, Arya Svit-Kona, " replied a bewildered Eragon.

"Thank you. But I was speaking seriously. I am the daughter of Queen Islanzadi. I am Arya Drottningu."

"WHAT! You mean you are a princess!" Shock showed in Eragon's eyes as he held up a palm forestalling any reply. She continued to stare into his brown eyes which slowly cleared and understanding shown through them. Laughing loud he replied, "Brilliant! You didn't trust anybody else with this job and so took it up yourself. But at the same time you thought that your proximity to the queen would cause undue political complications, so you hid your identity. You are really smart!"

"It was not only that. My mother was unsure of whom to sent. I was angry with her at that time for some stupid reason. I took the job just to spite her. She was very angry with me for several years but eventually we made up. I liked the job and she liked the way I worked. So the arrangement stayed."

Eragon nodded and looked up to see that it was late night, they barely had a few hours to sleep. "Sleep _princess _we leave early tomorrow morning."

She knew he was teasing, so she elbowed him hard before asking," But we have no tents, how are we supposed to sleep, so tell."

"Under Saphira's wing ofcourse. There is enough space for both of us to sleep comfortably and the fire inside her will keep us warm." Eragon replied as he spread both of their bedroll under an already asleep Saphira before crawling inside and calling," Come on! You are still weak and your mother will have my hide if she learns that you rested so little."

Smiling to herself, she crawled in and slept in her bedroll. Eragon was close but not uncomfortably so and it really was quite warm and comforting under the magnificent dragon's wings.

Closely her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

He found it difficult to sleep with her so close by. He desperatel wanted to hold her in his arms and to be held by her like earlier that night, despite the fact that one of them had been crying the at one time or the other, it felt right.

Tossing around for a few minutes, Eragon finally drifted off to sleep only to wake up a few minutes later by a sharp jab to his sides. Looking over to her, he saw her tossing and turning, obviously in a nightmare. Seeing her in pain, Eragon immediately got hold of her arms and shook her. She awoke immediately and recognising him, she embraced him so fast, it seemed that she had flown into his arms.

"Thank you Eragon. Thank you so much. I thought I was back n that horrible tent," her voice broke and her whole body shook in dread.

"Shh.. quite Arya. What can I do to help, you need to sleep?"

"Let me sleep like this, in your arms, Eragon. You provide me with a lot of comfort, " Arya replied blushing, a beautiful pink colouring her white cheeks.

"That may not be wise Arya."

"I trust you that you won't take any advantage of me, " Arya replied smiling to see Eragon blush.

_Damn her, she's smiling at my predicament. _He ofcourse wanted nothing more than that but he thought that he was taking advantage of her weakness.

AS if realising his thoughts, Arya said," You are not doing anything immoral Eragon. You are a true friend."

"As you wish _princess._" With that he laid back on his bed with Arya's head resting in the crook of his neck and their arms holding each other.

The two of drifted off into sleep without being troubled by nightmares, but that doesn't mean that they didn't have any pleasing dreams...


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise

**AN: All right guys. Thank you for all the support so far. I managed to write another chapter before the Cyclone Phailin hits tomorrow. But guys please review. I am begging you!Pleaseeeeeee. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: A Surprise**

* * *

He woke up to soft birdsong. He kept his eyes closed as he felt extremely relaxed and warm. As the memories of the previous night came, his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was inky blackness; he realised that Arya's hair was all over his face and that she was still snuggled in his arms. Slowly tucking her hair to one side, Eragon marvelled over the beautiful elf in his arms. _Damn, I am really lucky to hold her. _He felt Saphira awakening through their link.

_Good Morning my beautiful dragon._

_Good morning Little One. Who is that woman sleeping next to you?_

_Quiet Saphira. You know that she thinks of me as a close friend and nothing more, don't you. She is as she is because she needed some comfort and thats what friends are for._

_Take my word Eragon, Arya has feelings for you. She will show them when the time is right._

Their conversation was interrupted when Arya awoke. She didn't get up but stared into Eragon's eyes and smiled.

"Good Morning, _princess"_

"Good morning Eragon, Saphira. Thank you for helping me last night, Eragon."

"No need to thank me Arya. I will always be there for you should you need my help. The day grows late and we have to fly through the day if we are to reach Carvahall by sunset. Lift your wings you great dragon."

Saphira rose herself but not before breathing fumes over the pair. She flew off to a nearby stream to clean her scales. _I must look my best if my riders are a beautiful princess and a rider, even if said rider is a blundering fool._

Eragon simply shook his head in disbelief as Arya laughed heartily. Eating a quick breakfast, they packed up and sat down side by side to wait for Saphira. Arya took Eragon's right hand in her left and looked up at the sky, seemingly content to wait in silence. Eragon, more than happy to spend the still early morning in her company, kept his thoughts to himself.

Eventually, Arya broke the comfortable silence, "Eragon, I didn't see any girl that you were close to back at Carvahall, so I was wondering if there is anybody you are close to?" She was blushing slightly as she finished.

"No. The only women that I know well are Saphira, if she can qualify as one, Katrina, Angela and ...you. Of said women, Saphira and I are more one than two, I love Katrina as my sister and Angela is well... she is Angela I guess. She is a great friend but none are as dear to me as you Arya. I mean it, you are the closest friend I have irrespective of gender apart from Saphira of course."

"I...thank you for the giving me that honour Eragon, " Arya said and before Eragon could ask, she continued, " and before you even ask, I have no male friends in this world apart from you and you too are my closest friend as well. Before I had my cousin, Faolin to confide in, but now I guess I have you." Her face fell as she said his name.

Cupping her face with his left hand, Eragon said, "I am so sorry for your loss; he was a great man, both of them were. I am sad to have spent so little time in their company and wish they would have graced us with their presence for a much longer time. Do you believe in the afterlife, Arya?"

"No. We elves believe that after our deaths the souls pass into the void."

"Not to seem disrespectful, but I believe in the afterlife. I thus hope that Faolin and Glenwing are happy up there in heaven having become martyrs in the line of duty."

Arya remained silent mulling over what he had said. Finally she spoke, "the thought is certainly appealing. I think I now understand the reason humans and dwarves believe in the afterlife. To think that your loved ones lead a happy life gives great solace and happiness. Thank you once again Eragon for bringing me comfort without thought."

Squeezing her hand Eragon simply smiled and looked up as Saphira landed with a soft thud.

* * *

It had been two days since Eragon and Arya had returned to Carvahall. They were told to rest and recuperate for two days. He spent much of the time with Arya. Sparring everyday in the morning before attending to tasks of Eragon together. Even though he had protested against her helping him with everything, she had brushed it off with a smile saying she felt bored with nothing to do. He didn't complain; he appreciated her company.

They were having lunch in the main hall along with the senior most officers and commanders on the third day, when a messenger approached Eragon. Noticing the young man, Eragon asked, "what is it John?"

"Sir, King Garrow wishes you to attend upon him in an hour's time. He also requests Lady Arya to attend." They nodded at him and he continued, "also Lord Roran asked me to tell you that the rangers left behind have returned and are safely quartered. No untoward incident has occurred."

"Very well. John, inform my uncle that I and Lady Arya shall attend upon him in an hour and thank my cousin." He smiled fondly at the retreating back of the boy as he hurried to deliver his messages.

"What are you smiling about?, " asked Arya. "John. I found him outside a small village close to Narda. His parents had been butchered and all valuables stolen by bandits along with the rest of the villagers. He was apparently the sole survivor. I brought him here and handed him over to Katrina. It was weeks before he started to speak again. He was suffering from shock. Now look at him. Already a smart young page. Soon he will be trained to be a squire. He has come a long way."

Arya looked at Eragon thoughtfully. Keeping an impassive face, Arya talked to Saphira alone, _Is he always so caring of others?_

_Yes, Arya. Always. He goes out of his way to help whomever he can, no matter how insignificant the problem be, he always listens if someone approaches him with a problem._

_Do you disapprove?_

_No. His selfless nature is one of the more important reasons why I chose him over all else as my rider, although it does become a bit annoying sometimes._ Arya could feel Saphira's glowing pride of her rider.

"What are you two plotting now?, " Eragon asked and she realised that he had been staring at her for quite some time.

"_NOTHING!" _the two of them replied simultaneously and his scowl only deepened as Arya started to giggle.

* * *

"Arya, Eragon. No need to be formal. There is no one here but me and Brom, " Garrow said as Brom nodded from his seat.

Gesturing to Eragon and Arya to sit at the table, he continued as they sat side by side. "I see that you have become good friends. That is well, at least Eragon will remain out of mischief as long as you are around Arya." Everyone started laughing as Eragon shrugged embarrassedly. "Anyway, I called the two of you to inform you that Queen Islanzadi contacted me today from Ceunon. She is coming over here. She has also explained to me that you are her daughter and the excellent reasons why you kept us ignorant of your parentage. Hmm... you are not surprised Eragon, Brom?"

Brom replied first, "I had the fortune to call King Evandar and Queen Islanzadi friends. So of course I know of Arya's parentage. I had agreed to keep it a secret when she first became Ambassador to the Varden. But I don't know about how Eragon knew of it." Eragon gulped as both men looked at him in expectation. But before he could say anything Arya answered.

"I told him. We have become as you said good friends and I felt dishonest keeping such information from him, especially after he rescued me."

"Uncle, why is the queen coming here?, " asked a thoroughly perplexed Eragon as Arya nodded.

"The Queen and I have planned something. The rest of the leaders are also coming. King Orin of Surda is coming as are Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter of the Varden and Orik, foster son and heir of King Hrothgar of the Dwarves. They will be arriving by ship in Narda in a weeks time. Several feasts are going to be held. A council is being called to discuss the future course against Galbatorix. In addition, there is a surprise in store for both of you. Don't ask me. I won't tell you until the Queen arrives. I want you Eragon to begin preparing for the arrival of our guests and I would be very happy if you kept an eye on him along with Saphira." Garrow finished looking at Arya.

She nodded smiling at Eragon's mortified expression.

As they both walked from the hall, Eragon snapped, " I don't believe this. I am a rider and 1st commander of Palancar Cavalry and I am to be watched! Humpf, Uncle and Brom have both lost their minds. AND WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT!" Eragon thundered at Arya who by now was laughing hysterically.

"At you. You look really cute like that." _I agree with Arya. You do look cute when you go into one of your childish tantrums, _Saphira added.

"CHILDISH, CUTE! This is unbelievable." shaking his head Eragon stomped off ignoring Arya's calls.

* * *

It took three days of hectic back breaking work by every adult in the town of Carvahall before they were ready to receive the queen.

Waiting patiently on Saphira to one side of the welcoming cavalcade alongside Roran and Arya, Eragon asked Saphira as he had on countless occasions, _what did uncle mean by that?_

_You don't know and guessing would give you no answer. So be patient and stop acting like a child._ Saphira admonished while Arya giggled meaning that she had spoken to both of them. That had been happening quite frequently, Arya and Saphira regularly cracking jokes at him in public. Irritated, Eragon jabbed at Arya mentally before sealing his own barriers to prevent a counterattack. Seeing her wince, he smirked.

Eragon surveyed the welcoming party. In front was King Garrow in his finest plate mail with a great white cape fixed to his shoulders with siver buckles. He was riding Cadoc, a heavy chestnut destrier barded with the finest horse armour in Carvahall. A green cloth decorated with golden lilies was draped over the horse's armour, so long that most of the horse's feltlocks were invisible. Beside him was Brom who looked magnificent in his rider armour and who also rode a barded destrier. Behind the two were Roran, Eragon and Arya. Roran and Arya were mounted and dressed in fine armour as well while Eragon was atop Saphira sitting in his saddle. Behind them were three of the most veteran and decorated squadrons of chevaliers all in their finest parade armour and two squadrons of rangers all of whom were wearing identical armour and rode black destriers. While the chevaliers looked impressive with the sun making the burnished plate mail armour of both men and beast gleam like silver, the rangers were plainly intimidating. Their reputation had even reached the elves.

Suddenly an ethereal horn resounded in the distance and three columns of elven warriors on horseback approached, the sun shining off their golden armour. At the very head rode Queen Islanzadi looking regal and proud on her silver steed. She was wearing golden scale armour which appeared to flow over her body. Her midnight black hair was held in its place by a gold tiara which had a large diamond in its centre. She looked very beautiful yet possessed an aura of power and strength. The chevaliers behind him immediately spurred away to form two long parallel rows on both sides of the road, their heads bowed and their lances pointing skywards as the Elven Queen and her entourage passed through. King Garrow met her halfway and bowing his head slightly spoke, "Welcome Queen Islanzadi to my humble domain. I hope that our hospitality satisfies guests as mighty as yourselves. It has been long since we last met your Highness. I hope that you enjoy your stay here."

Inclining her head graciously, Islanzadi replied, "it is my great pleasure King Garrow to come once again to the land of the Grey Folk. It indeed has been much too long since Ceunon fell eighty years ago. But it gives my heart greater pleasure to see my daughter alive and well and to behold a mighty rider and skulblaka."

Eragon and Saphira approached and greeted the queen in the elven tradition. As the greetings were finished Roran and the other lords, both elven and human also introduced themselves to the respective monarch. Finally Garrow said, " Please come with us, you highness. Quarters have been prepared for you and your companions. You must all be tired. Please rest. A feast has been organised tonight. We will celebrate tonight."

* * *

The feast was grand success. Keeping in mind their elven guests, meat was conspicuously absent from the menu. But the rest of the meals were too sumptuous for any complains. Wine and mead flowed like water and of course Saphira promptly emptied several barrels of mead before passing out. As Eragon and Arya laughed at the great dragon, neither of them noticed the conspirational looks on the faces of both monarchs and Brom who were talking quietly together. "I agree Brom, you were correct. Both of them seem very happy together. I think this is the best way to unite our people, " Islanzadi whispered and Garrow nodded vigorously.

"What do you think of my nephew, Islanzadi. Be honest. Are you doing this only because of politics? If so, it will not be successful."

"No, no. Arya is genuinely happy. And Faolin and Glenwing were extremely impressed with Eragon's skills and character. I admit that I was sceptical at first, but seeing my daughter happy around him and after talking to him myself, I am convinced. He will become even more powerful after his training is completed in Ellesmera."

"Very well then. I think we should tell those two tonight after everyone has gone off to sleep, " Brom suggested.

"Agreed" said both Garrow and Islanzadi together.

* * *

Eragon and Arya were both drunk and barely able to walk. Instead of going to the rooms, they both slumped and fell asleep in each others arms near Saphira.

It was well past midnight when a page woke them up.

"Forgive me Lord Eragon and Lady Arya. But their majesties King Garrow and Queen Islanzadi request your presence in the throne room immediately."

Barely understanding what John had said, Eragon said, "Verywelllll, I'll meet him now." As Eragon stumbled twice before finally getting to his feet, Arya grabbed his hand and cast a spell which cleared their minds instantly. Thanking her profusely, they walked hand in hand to the throne room talking happily about the days events, oblivious to the surprise that lay in store for them.

As, Eragon reached the throne room, realisation of who he was about to meet hit him and he again wondered what his uncle had planned with Arya's mother.

"Eragon, Arya. Thank you for coming so quickly. Are you two sober enough?, " the queen asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Arya cast a spell to clear my mind and I have cut off my connection with Saphira who is rather uh... drunk."

That elicited a soft laugh from Arya and Garrow.

"No need for formalities here Eragon. We are quite alone. Firstly, I wanted to thank you for saving Arya. I would have been heartbroken if I had lost her. You have the gratitude of the elven people."

"I would have saved her regardless of that for she is a close friend and I value her greatly."

"Yes, about that. Eragon as you no doubt know that to defeat Galbatorix, the free people of Alagaesia have to unite together and fight as one. Palancar Valley and the elven kingdom are two of the strongest members of the Varden. And you and Arya, in many ways, represent the best aspects of our people. You are also both heirs to the throne. And you have also become very close friends. Therefore your uncle and I have decided that ," Islanzadi paused and Garrow picked up

"We have decided that in the best interests of our people the two of you, Eragon and Arya, shall be married to each other in five days time."

* * *

**Am I the masters of Cliffhangers or what? Do tell me how you found this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for the delay guys. But the Cyclone Phailin left behind in its wake a 24 hour power blackout and an even longer blackout of cellular services. NO 3G means no net for me. So even though I had written this chapter, I couldn't upload it. **

**Couldn't come up on a name for this chapter; so please suggest a few names!**

**drunj: I know elves take mates. But Eragon is a human, he hasn't been transformed yet. The marriage is as much a political alliance as a personal one.**

**Alright guys thanks for all the reviews. I read every single one. (not that difficult really since there are so few).**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"WHAT!" cried both Eragon and Arya together. Eragon was shocked beyond words. His jaw open as his mind reeled from the consequences of their potential marriage. He immediately realised that the resulting alliance between the Palancar Valley and the Elven Nation would go a long way in helping defeat the dark tyrant; yet in his heart he knew that it would never work. Why should Arya, whom he thought of as nothing less than a Goddess, consent to marry him? A lowly rider and a prince of a petty kingdom. Yet, he also knew that Arya was smart enough to figure out for herself the benefit their marriage would cause to their people. So, maybe she will agree but their relationship will be bitter. Unable to keep standing there, Eragon spoke before anyone else, his voice quivering with _fear_, afraid of what Arya would say, "I need time to th...think alone. Please...forgive my rudeness but I must be alone." With that he turned and literally ran through the hall and up the flight of spiralling stairs that led to his room. Climbing three steps at a time, he climbed the 135 feet tower in mere minutes. Throwing open the doors to his room, he walked out to the balcony, staring out into the cold night, breathing deeply and slowly to try and calm his mind.

He did not know for how long he stood there, but it felt like hours. Thunder rolled overhead and thick sleeting rain came pouring down. He cast a spell to protect Saphira but couldn't bother doing one for himself. The cold rain felt good. It numbed all feelings and thoughts. He must have been standing in the rain for atleast fifteen minutes when he caught a whiff of pine cones, and a soft lilting voice spoke from behind.

"Come inside, iet shrutugaal. You will catch a cold and Saphira will be most upset... with the two of us."

Eragon was shocked that she had addressed him so personally and by the affection in her voice. Trying very hard to keep his voice level," What are you doing here?"

She didn't reply. Instead she came and stood beside him. Looking at her, Eragon felt his chest tighten. The rain was flowing around her, bouncing off her wards, the water formed a sort of flowing cocoon and the light from the torches behind made her appear like an ethereal being.

"Come inside Eragon. We need to talk." Reaching out, she took his hand in her own, and forcibly led him into his study and made him to sit by the fireplace.

Finally realising just how cold he was, Eragon cast a spell to dry himself and all his clothes and sat close to the fire which he realised Arya must have started. She surprised him by sitting in the same couch as him and then taking his hand.

"_Why did you run away like that?" _Arya asked gently but in the Ancient language.

Eragon felt trapped. If he was careless, he might as well tell her of his feelings and that would complicate things endlessly. But if he chose to not speak in the Ancient Language, she would suspect him of trying to hide something. Eventually looking into her emerald eyes, he decided to tell her the truth.

"_I was afraid, afraid of your reaction. I thought that you would reject it and why should you not. What am I in comparison to you Arya. You are so perfect, a beautiful princess of the fair folk. And I, a eighteen year old rider, hopelessly in love with you." _ unable to look into her widening eyes, Eragon looked away. She didn't speak for a very long time. Eragon felt increasingly certain that she was angry. But when she did speak, it was a complete surprise. She spoke softly and with affection in her tone.

"_How ironic that you and I both feel the same fears. I was afraid that you would reject me or that you would agree only for our people. Why should a young rider, not just any rider but the rider who will finally kill the black tyrant, with centuries of life ahead care to marry me, a vain and aloof princess who is broken inside by loss and the memories of a hundred years. When you turned and ran away, I thought that my fears were confirmed. But then Brom drew me aside and asked me to talk to you. He also told me where to find you. He said that you were probably afraid of my reaction and thats why you ran. I didn't believe him but now I see that he was correct. As far as your feelings are concerned, I am surprised that you would feel so much for me. I confess that I too have deep feelings for you Eragon, but you must bear with me. In time, I will learn to love as you do."_

Eragon was completely astounded and as he looked into her eyes, he still couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you saying that you are OK with ...everything.?"

"Yes, I am. Even though Elves do not marry, and this is a big commitment, I am glad. You are the only person in a hundred years whom I have even thought of as a potential mate." she smiled at his astonishment. "Are you OK?"

"No, I am not... " Eragon sighed, " I am not OK, I am absolutely stymied and wondrously ESTATIC THAT YOU SAID YES." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her, which she gladly returned.

* * *

"There you are! We have been searching the whole castle for you two, thinking the worst had happened and here you are sleeping in the middle of the day! Get up!, " Brom exclaimed as he burst into the room.

Arya jumped off from Eragon's chest as he also got up. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms _again. _As Eragon looked up, he saw that Brom was smiling widely as were ..._oh no..._Islanzadi and Garrow. Arya had turned pink and he could tell that his face was scarlet from the way his ears were burning.

"From the look on your faces and the peaceful look on them while you were ...ahem...asleep, I gather that both of you are agreeable to the marriage?, " Islanzadi asked with a graciously arched eyebrow shifting glances between her daughter and her new son-in-law.

Eragon took Arya's hand in his own and squeezed it before answering, "we are."

"Excellent! Lets get started, Arya come with me, we need to prepare a wedding dress for you. Your cousin Nefiti literally ran all the way here from Ceunon on hearing that you are about to be married. She's spent the entire night waiting for you in _your room._" Islanzadi literally dragged her daughter away but not before Arya had winked at Eragon. Noticing, ISlanzadi asked," As the bride's mother I must ask this, did you two mate last night?"

Both of them turned scarlet from the thought but Eragon said in a firm tone, _"We did not." _in the ancient language.

"Hmmm.. you have gained by trust rider. Welcome to the family son." Islanzadi said with a small smile. Brom and Garrow followed her down the stairs. As soon as they were gone, the door burst open yet again; Roran and Katrina came in followed by, to Eragon's horror, Angela.

Roran pulled Eragon into a bone crushing embrace," I am happy for you Eragon. You found yourself a wife. You must tell me soon how all this happened."

"Th..anks Roran. Would you mind letting go, I can't breathe!." Katrina embraced Eragon, adding, "She is very beautiful Eragon and a princess. You are lucky."

Angela chimed in from behind, "looks like I was right yet again rider."

_I am very happy for you as well, Little One. Mind you, I had told you that she had feelings for you,_ Saphira said in the recesses of their joined minds.

_Saphira! You are finally awake. And yes, you were correct as always. We should go and fly today, its been too long since we flew together._

He could feel Saphira hum with satisfaction as she replied, _agreed. You should bring your bride with you. I enjoy her company. But now I must go and hunt._

_Very well. Stay safe my love._

_I love you too Little one._

"Are you done talking to your dragon, blockhead?" Angela said frowning.

"Yes. I am done. Now what is it that you all want?"

"We have to prepare for your wedding fool," Katrina said clapping her hands twice.

Several maids came in holding armfuls of colourful fabrics came in and dumped the lot onto a table.

"What! Now! Do we have to? Can't all this wait?" Eragon exclaimed looking at his cousin.

"No it can't. We barely have five days to prepare. Now get up and lets take your measurements, " Angela said as she took out a measuring tape from her bag.

* * *

It took nearly three hours before Angela and Katrina were done. Eragon was getting increasingly exasperated.

"There! Done! Now shoo; run off to your elf or the dragon, " said Angela as she turned around and headed down the stairs followed by Katrina and Roran, their hands linked together.

Reaching out with his mind Eragon searched for the hauntingly beautiful mind-music of Arya. He found it in a room on the 1st floor of the castle adjacent to a long courtyard that was actually the roof of the Castle's main hall. He also noticed that there were other similar music-filed minds near her and realised that they were elves.

_Arya?, _he asked softly.

_Yes, Eragon? _her reply was just as soft and laced with affection.

_Saphira and I are about to go on a long flight. I hope that you will accept our invitation and join us._

_I would love to. Thank you so very much, _she poured her gratitude through their link and Eragon smiled before continuing,_ I can finally escape my friends. They are taking too long a time to decide on the colour of the dress. I will leave everything in the hands of Nefiti, my cousin, who is very good at this. Will I come up to your rooms?_

_No, do not. Saphira will land in the courtyard adjacent to your rooms._

He withdrew slowly from her mind. Listening to her mind's music one last time Eragon left and walked out to his balcony where Saphira awaited.

* * *

"I am going. I have had enough of your endless bickering. Let Nefiti decide. She is very good at colours., " Arya exclaimed, her voice showing a hint of annoyance.

"It seems that 'drottningu' is in a hurry, " said Invidia with a giggle, "where are you going Arya?"

"I am going to enjoy a ride on Saphira who, along with her rider, has kindly invited me to accompany them, " Arya couldn't help but blush as she looked forward to spending time with Eragon alone.

"So Eragon is the reason we are all being abandoned unceremoniously; thats not fair! We are the bride's friends. He should be here so that we could tease him and you!, " exclaimed Yaela, another of Arya's childhood friends as several others nodded enthusiastically.

"Leave it. We have no chance against a mighty and beautiful skulblaka and her rather muscular and very handsome rider, hmmm...," Nefiti's eyes looked rather dreamy as she sighed, " on top of that he is the prince of a powerful nation and the descendant of the Grey Folk and unbelievably young and so full of life. You are really lucky Arya! I wish I were you."

Arya swatted her leg playfully as everyone else burst into giggles. She got up immediately and left the room ignoring the protest of her friends for she could hear the beats of an approaching dragon. She thought of what Nefiti had said, and realised that she was indeed leaving every young girl's dream of marrying a charming prince.

Eragon jumped off the saddle and Saphira landed softly. He turned to her and walked upto her smiling nervously. His eyes... those eyes would be the end of her, she could lose herself in the swirls of emotion that those brown orbs always had. Suddenly she was in his arms, her hands encircling his back as his encircled her waist. She always felt safe and ..._loved _in his arms. "You look beautiful, iet drotningu. If I had not loved you already, I would have fallen head over heels simply by looking at you. I love you," she shivered at the emotion his words held and leaning forward she kissed him, a deep languid passionate kiss. Eventually after several seconds she emerged breathless to hear loud laughter and snickering behind them and knew that her friends had seen them. She didn't mind. As he stepped back he said, " after you. Saphira has given permission for you to see through her eyes, so you must sit in front so that I can hold you when you enter her mind. The feeling would be disorientating for a while but worth it." Arya was shocked. A dragon allowing others into its mind was unheard of. _Are you sure you are ok with this Saphira? _

_Yes Arya. Remember that Eragon and I are one. Whom he loves, I love. Besides I consider you family. _

_You honour me greatly Saphira, thank you so much. _Aryaclimbed up onto the saddle as Eragon jumped up and sat behind her, strapping his and her legs in. Then, he linked his arms across her waist as the great dragon flew into the sunset.


	9. Chapter 9: The Marriage

**AN:Next chapter is up. Please Rate and review. I was really disappointed with the response to the last chapter. So please review...**

**On a happier note: this fanfic has crossed the 2100 hits mark. SO again please review **

**I would like to thank Unrivaled Mind for his fanfic An unwanted bond. I read through his marriage scene to get some ideas because I am an Indian and marriages here are extravagant affairs and I have no Idea how people in the western part of the world marry. So thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Marriage**

"You do realize that I am getting married tomorrow," Eragon said to Roran as the cousins sat drinking ale while leaning against the railing of Eragon's balcony.

"Well yes. This is your last night as a bachelor so stop complaining and enjoy yourself. Where is that dumb dwarf and that pompous idiot of a king?" Roran replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is a bachelor's party ain't it? Orik and Orrin are coming with Baldor and Albreich. Orik is bringing some fine dwarven mead. There they are," Roran explained as a loud knock was heard on the door.

Going inside, Eragon opened the door and stepped aside as Orik, Orrin, Baldor and Albreich walked in followed by to his surprise his co-commanders and senior rangers Philip, Paul, Stannis and Luke each of whom were lifelong friends and comrades-at –arms."Everyone head for the balcony. The night is cold but I have a brightly lit fire in a brazier that will keep us all warm. Take the barrel there Baldor, I will bring some more glasses and mugs, " Eragon spoke to them.

As soon as the group was settled, they started talking on all sort of things while simultaneously consuming copious amounts of mead and ale. _This is going to be a long night..._

"So Orrin, how do you find our cavalry?," Baldor asked drawing an ill-concealed chuckle from Roran.

When Orrin and Nasuada and Orik first arrived at Narda, they were all accompanied by gaurds. Orrin had brought with him sixty men and their mounts. Surdan cavalry was famous for their fast and battle worthy horses. He was strutting around on horseback. Nasuada and her gaurds, the infamous Nighthawks were also mounted while the dwarves under Orik were not. However, the dwarves carried the heaviest armour and were widely acknowledged to be among the most formidable infantry. Orrin's face had however paled when he saw the column of chevaliers on their intimidating barded chargers had arrived with Saphira and Eragon in the lead. Ever since he had arrived at Carvahall and had seen the fortifications and the true strength of its cavalry forces, he had been trying to boast of his own strength back in Aberon.

"I have to admit, I have never in my life seen horses so big and so heavily armoured. The chevaliers were extremely impressive but the Rangers, pheew, they were scary. Please don't take offense at my earlier behaviour Eragon and Roran, but I had to appear confident in front of my men," Eragon was shocked by the young king's straightforwardness but the he thought that the mead had probably helped.

"None taken, Orrin. I am glad that you find us impressive." Roran spoke.

"Enough of this! We have come here to enjoy, let us do so! Eragon please do tell us of how you find it to be a rider," Orik asked.

"Gladly." And so Eragon launched into his tale of finding Saphira and the initial months of joy at having such a strong bond with the dragoness. He was followed by each of the young men sharing some story or the other with the others. Most were interesting while a few were downright hilarious and embarrassing. Little did they know that the camaraderie formed would play a much pivotal war in the coming years. "Eragon, were is Saphira. I miss her wit." Stannis asked.

"She's with the women Nasuada, Arya, her friends, Katrina and Angela. She argued that she too needed some 'girl time' was how she put it. She has completely cut off our connection and I can't shake a bad feeling that embarrassing stories of me are being told in front of my future ...eh...wife." Eragon replied blushing pink as he still had to come to terms with Arya becoming his. Thankfully no one but Roran noticed it as everyone laughed.

"Thats another thing, " Roran said as everyone started drinking again, " I can't wrap my head around the fact that my cousin, who is like a dear brother, managed to win the heart of a _Princess _and not just any princess but of the mightiest race of them all. I didn't know that he had such charms truly...I didn't." Eragon glared knives at him before replying," If you want to go down that road, then fine, do you want me to tell me of how you were caught naked in the stables by Katrina?"

Albreich and Baldor , who knew the story, roared with laughter as Roran lunged after his cousin.

...

* * *

"Nervous, are we rider?" Angela asked as she led Eragon into a store room which apparently had his wedding suit.

"Very much." Eragon spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

As Angela laid him into the room, Katrina stepped forward and covered his eyes with her hands. "Its a surprise, Eragon. Roran will lay out the clothes on the table and you will see them once he is finished."

She finally removed her hands and Eragon slowly opened his eyes. The first impression of blue...blue that matched the colour of the scales of Saphira's chest... a royal blue. The tunic was of expensive silk, silver thread had been used to create beautifully intricate designs on the sleeves while the chest was plain. The leggings were midnight black, and the cape was a creamy white, its back etched with the standard of Carvahall, a charging knight on horseback, a couched lance held at the ready. The cape was to be held in place by a silver clasp which was a shimmering silver dragon, a dragon whose eyes were Sapphire gems. Farther back on the table was a breastplate of pure silver, its front had an intricate carving of a rearing dragon, its front paws lifted in preparation for a strike. Eragon simply stood in awe...

"It is absolutely amazing... Thank you Angela. You did an amazing job with the fabrics, but from where did the breastplate come from?, " asked Eragon.

"From Horst, of course. He wanted to gift you something on your wedding day and created that breastplate," Katrina replied.

"I shall thank him personally, its beautiful."

"Stop staring at it and put them on, you blockhead," Angela admonished him before pushing him towards the spare room with the clothes. He grinned sheepishly as he walked in and changed. The silk felt warm and smooth against his bare chest as he put on the shirt. As he walked out, he heard Roran whistle and Katrina gasp.

"You look very handsome in that...cousin. I am sure Arya will swoon..." Katrina said as she and Roran picked up the breastplate and helped Eragon to put it on. Then she attached the cape and turned Eragon towards a mirror on the far wall. He smirked when he saw his reflection. He did look good. Sending an image to Saphira, he awaited her response.

_You look very handsome Little one... I am so happy today._

_Are you? I am scared to death... I am going to be married...in front of so many people... oh no._

_Everything's going to be fine, Eragon. I am here with you._

_I love you._

_And I you._

Eragon opened the side entrance to the throne room were the marriage was going to take place. He gulped as he saw the sheer number of people gathered in the room and in the courtyard beyond. he thought that all of Carvahall had gathered and looking at the people, he realised that was exactly what had happened. Waiting for him on the dais were Brom and Garrow, pride etched on their faces and in their eyes as Eragon walked upto them with Roran at his side. Eragon was relieved to hear that Brom was the one who would marry them, he loved the old man dearly and was glad to be have him by his side as he started a new life.

After what seemed to be a long wait, the main doors opened and the bride walked in. By her side, were her mother, the elven queen looking as regal as ever and Nasuada who had become a close friend of the rider and his future wife. But Eragon had eyes only for Arya. She too wore a royal blue dress, its sleeves detailed in silver wire. Her hair was loose and it fell gracefully on her shoulders, her eyes,... those eyes would be the death of him for sure... were shimmering like the biggest Emeralds he had ever seen and they were staring directly into his own. As she slowly walked upto the dais, everyone stood up and audible gasps were heard as the people saw the future queen. As she stepped onto the dais, he had trouble breathing and he knew that she was experiencing the same. As she came to his side and turned to face him, Eragon could swear he saw her breath catch. Moments later, Brom started the ceremony.

"We gather on this auspicious day to celebrate the joining of two people in maternal bond as well as the joining of two of the strongest realms of Alagaesia. Eragon of Carvahall, do you accept Arya as your wife?"

"I do."

"Arya of Ellesemera, do you accept Eragon as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do the two of you swear to be with each other through joy and sorrow, health and sickness, to honour each other and do all that is necessary to strengthen the ties between our realms?"

"I do." they said together.

"Then in the presence of all people gathered here and King Garrow and Queen Islanzadi as witness, I, as General of Carvahall and Shrutugal, declare you husband and wife."

Eragon leaned forward and Arya met his lips as they kissed. Applause and cheering broke out among the people as the couple pulled apart. Many people including Nasuada and Katrina had tears in their eyes as Garrow stepped forward.

"On this momentous day, I have yet another announcement to make. I, and my son Roran agrees, believe that for the betterment of our people and of Alagaesia as a whole, the crown must pass to Eragon, my nephew and Rider of Saphira. Kneel Eragon and Arya."

As Eragon and Arya kneeled in front of an astounded crowd that looked on with deafening silence, John stepped up to the dais, bearing two crowns in his hands, both beautifully crafted with flowing gold in the shape of vines and studded with Sapphires and Emeralds. Garrow picked one up and placed it one Eragon's brow as Islanzadi did the same with the other and placed it on Arya's. "Rise Eragon and Arya, King and Queen of Palancar Valley. May your reign bring great prosperity to our realm. Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"

As Eragon and Arya rose, the entire assembly bowed chanting," Long live the King! Long live the queen!"

* * *

**Please do tell how you found this chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10: A Coming Battle

**AN: Alright folks chapter 10 is done. Please rate and review. Pleaseeeeeee...**

**stapet: I think the answer to your first question is somewhere below... And as for your second question, I had truly not thought of that...Interesting thought.**

**Rest of you kind folks who reviewed...thanks a lot for the feedback and support. Please enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Coming Battle**

The celebrations lasted late into the night with both the races celebrating side by side, drinking and feasting together. By midnight Eragon had had enough and walked off to their bedroom holding Arya's hand. As he stood at the foot of his tower, he looked up and sighed, "On days like this I wish I did not leave so high up!" Arya laughed and simply took his hand started climbing the spiral stairs leading the way. As the doors opened, realisation finally hit Eragon of what had changed since he woke up in that very room earlier that morning.

"Use the bathroom to freshen up and change into something more ...comfy. I will wait for you in the balcony, I want to talk to you about some things, " Eragon said.

Arya nodded before grabbing a fresh change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Eragon removed the breastplate before changing into far more comfortable cotton pants and a light breezy tunic. He headed out to the balcony dragging a brazier stacked with enough wood to burn for hours. He also levitated two couched and brought them out. Placing them side by side in front of the brazier, he walked back into the room and picked up a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat down in one of the couched and sipped at his wine before murmuring "_Brisingr."_

As he waited for Arya, he still couldn't believe that they were married. Shaking his head he smiled lightly as he felt Saphira's drunkenness from their link. She, he proundly reflected, had defeated each and every human, dwarf and elf in a drinking contest. She won by a margin of three and a half barrels before finally passing out.

He heard her soft footsteps and the smell of sweet pinecones drifted over him as she walked over to him and sat in the couch beside him. He couldn't see what she was wearing as she had wrapped herself in a long cloak, but judging by her bare legs, she was probably wearing some kind of sleepwear. As she gracefully accepted her glass of wine from him and looked up at the full blooming moon, she sighed.

"At least your room has a good view." he laughed at that and turning serious, he asked her.

"Are you truly okay with us Arya? You said so but I still can't get my head around the fact that you consented to _marry_ _me._"

"Hush, iet shrutugal. I am, for the first time in many years, truly happy. Is this what you wanted to talk about, my happiness?" she smiled at him.

"No, " he smiled back, "but I am glad that I asked. What about the elven nobility? Judging from the reaction of our lords at our marriage, I can't imagine them being any happier. How will your mother handle the political implications?"

"No they indeed were not. The lords who came here with her vehemently opposed the decision with the exception of Lord Daethdr and Lord Gilderien. Elves do not marry and it is even rare for a human-elf pair. Not to mention, I am the heir to the elven throne and you as my husband would eventually become their King. So, of course they were not happy. My mother explained to them your Grey Folk legacy and that silenced them for the most part... besides, no elf wants to face an angry Saphira."

Eragon smiled and nodded."I am glad that she managed to convince them, it could have caused a lot of complications in the future... but I don't intend to be King of your people. As it is, I am planning to hand over the throne to Roran once Galbatorix is defeated. I would rather spend the time rebuilding the riders."

"_Our people... _Eragon, but in essence I agree with you. It wouldn't be proper for one man to be King of the elves and of Palancar Valley and Lord Rider. Its too much power in one man...You did say that the nobility here were causing problems, why though? and how did your uncle convince them?"

Eragon scoffed," many of them wanted me to marry their daughters, I mean who wouldn't want a rider and a prince as one's son-in-law. Some of them also distrust the elves since they distanced themselves from the rest of the people after the Fall. I am not blaming them...Anyhow, uncle told them in clear cut terms that his was the final decision and in the best interest of our nation. Besides, they can't do anything about it. Forgive my immodesty but I think that I have the support of our people."

Arya replied with a smile," I know that. I had seen the way the people interacted with you and I realised that they indeed love you and idolise you as their prince. You should be proud of yourself, Eragon very few nobles and _Kings _gain the love of their people."

"Thank you for your kind words Arya."

She yawned expansively and Eragon smiled at her," Tired?"

"Yes. Today was a momentous day. "

"Alright then, lets sleep. There is a council tomorrow after all." He extended a hand and she took it wrapping his arm around her waist before resting her head against his shoulder. As they reached the bed, Eragon blushed, "I think I will take the sofa. Yes... it will for the better." He reached for his pillow but was stopped by Arya who grabbed his arm and grinned at him. "I expected you to show some chivalry Eragon but we are husband and wife now. Your presence soothes me Eragon, I _want _to sleep by your side ... and I am sure that you also want to wake up every morning by my side."

Eragon stood there dumbstruck by the new Arya that he was seeing. Closing his jaw, he nodded sheepishly before proceeding to remove his shirt, and yet again he was stopped Arya. "No! Don't!"

"But I won't be able to sleep with a tunic on. I haven't slept without one for as long as I can remember."

"If you do remove it, I will have a hard time sleeping." she blushed pink before adding, "please, for me."

Eragon grinned at her before agreeing, "Wiol Ono."

She removed her cloak and for the 3rd time that night, Eragon's jaw dropped. She was wearing a silver gown that ended just above her knees. It clung to her form and she smiled at him mischievously before climbing into the bed and covering herself up in the covers. Eragon gulped twice before he could muster enough courage to join her. When he did, he stayed to his side and made sure not to move an inch closer...

Arya chuckled and thought to herself, _if he_ _only knew._ She snuggled up to him wrapping her arms about his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck. She whispered before closing her eyes, "goodnight iet shrutugal." and heard him reply softly, "goodnight iet drottningu."

* * *

"But if those troops are committed to the offense, Aberon would be let defenceless, " Orrin shouted.

Eragon sighed. The entire morning had been wasted due to disagreements between one and the other of the allies. As Nasuada tried to convince Orrin, he looked at Garrow and Brom whose scowls spoke volumes of their rising temper and frustration. Realising that ugly words could be spoken soon, Eragon got up to his feet and the members of the council immediately quieted. "I think that we have spent far too long in here talking. I suggest we break until after lunch. The time would be best spent relaxing and letting one's thoughts wander. Maybe one of us will get fresh ideas."

Everyone agreed and the council dispersed. Catching Arya's beautiful green eyes, he walked over to where she was talking with Nasuada and took her hand and squeezed them shut. "Nasuada, would you like to join us for tea. Queen Islanzadi, Orik, Garrow, Orrin and Brom will also be present." Nasuada's eyebrows rose and Eragon could tell that she knew that he had not mentioned any of the various nobles and lords who had accompanied the respective leaders and who had proved to be the most tedious. She nodded, "I would be happy to. Where should we meet and when?"

"In fifteen minutes, in Brom's quarters." As she nodded, Eragon grabbed Arya and walked out of the room, reaching out with his mind and informing the rest.

Eragon and Arya strolled in the public gardens close to Brom's house, hand-in-hand, in a comfortable silence as each was lost in their own thoughts. _What are you thinking of, Eragon? _

_I think that I have come up with a plan of action, I am trying to think of any objections others might have and trying to marshal arguments to refute those objections._

_I look forward to hear this plan... Where is Saphira, by the way, I haven't seen her. _

_She's gone off to hunt and to bathe, she needs to 'clear my head of swarming flies' was how she put it._

She laughed and said, "its time to meet the others. Lets go." Eragon nodded but pulled her in and kissed her passionately before letting go.

* * *

"I believe I have come up with a plan that might work. I would like to hear what you all think about it once I have shared it. But before that, I think someone's missing, " Eragon said to the assembled mini-council of two-legs as Saphira put it.

The missing person came in as the door opened and Roran came in, "Sorry for the delay." and sat down in the lone empty seat in Brom's study.

"Very well. Winter is a week or two away according to Saphira and she, being a dragon, is very accurate about the weather. I say we spend the three months constructively to try and increase our strength. I and Roran have already embarked on an ambitious program to significantly enhance our forces. I also intend to spend much of the time in Ellesmera to further my training. I also suggest that the Varden and the dwarves put prepare to move their armies into Surda where the climate is much warmer. Then, when spring comes, the elven army and my own shall strike at Gilead and Teirm while the combined armies of the Varden, the dwarves and the Surdans strike at Feinster, Belatona and Aroughs. Then all the armies will join forces at Dras Leona. Capture it and then besiege Urubean. All this should take about a year and by next fall, Galbatorix's men will be starving in Urubean. Of course a lot could happen in a year so we should keep our plans flexible enough to adapt to any surprises that Galbatorix is bound to throw at us," Eragon finished and waited for the pther's reply.

"I see nothing wrong with what you suggest but would you elaborate on what we are to do in the following three months," Orrin asked first.

"Very well. I want us all to invest our resources in increasing the number of troops that we have. Spread the message of a free dragon rider among the Empire lands. That is sure to attract a lot of recruits. We are already swamped and our instructors are having a hard time training so many men. Brom knows better about our numbers, so I think it is best for him to speak."

Brom remained seated and replied, " We hope to have close to forty-five hundred chevaliers, sixteen hundred hobilars and close to eighteen hundred scouts by year end. Our infantry should also be close to fifteen thousand strong and we will have five thousand archers by spring next week. The rangers are seeing the least increase because of the high skill that the position demands. At best we will have three hundred rangers." everyone took in the numbers as Brom finished and Islanzadi said, "I believe I can help with that. I have seen how you rangers fight and I am most impressed. We have cavalry but they are in no way skilled in tactics and formations as yours are. I think that I will send the best of my warriors to be trained as rangers. Since our armies will be fighting together, the arrangement will an increase in our combined strength." Garrow immediately replied, " I see no problem with that. We will be most grateful if the elves were to lend us warriors."

Islanzadi nodded and Orik piped up," Why so much cavalry, Eragon? You already have a vast force, you don't need them here do you?"

"You are right. But the southern army as per this plan will have little cavalry support. So I intend to send two thousand chevaliers and five hundred hobilars south through the desert into the Beors and thence into Surda. Its risky but only option that I can see."

"Not necessarily. You could send them by ships from Narda to Dauth. If we pool our ships together, we should be able to pull it off, " Nausada suggested.

Eragon hadn't considered this. "I agree," Arya spoke for the first time. "sending the horsemen through the desert is too risky. If Galbatorix gets wind, he could wipe them out easily. Better to send risk the winter seas than to consider that path. I only see one discrepancy, where will you fight, Eragon?"

"With the southern army. They have no strong spellcasters. The northern army will have the elven and the Grey Folk's strength. They will be invincible as long as Galbatorix remains at Urubean and he is likely to do so."

"You are correct. The Du Vrangr Gata is nowhere near the strength of the Black Hand. Therefore it will be wise if some rangers and elves accompanied you, Eragon," Islanzadi said.

"I had thought of that. Two squadrons of rangers will come with me."

"AS will twelve of our strongest spellcasters. Twelve who have fought the Forsworn and have lived to tell the tale. They will guard a King, a Queen and a Dragon."

"I will be honoured to fight alongside such mighty warriors." Eragon replied.

At that moment, the door to the room suddenly burst open and a trooper came in and kneeled before them,

"Forgive my Lords and Ladies, but Commander Rufio of the Valiant Fourth has sent word. His patrol which left three nights ago has spotted an army of Empire troops close to Daret. They are heading here my Lord King."

"How strong?," Roran asked.

"Fifteen thousand strong my Lord."

* * *

**Am I the masters of Cliffhangers or what? I know,... again. Do tell how you liked (or didn't) this chapter... Rate and review, people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys but this chapter was a pain to write. Took three goddamn rewrites... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Do rate and review...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The council had been suspended and an emergency had been declared. A meeting of all the commanders and senior advisers along with the visitors was called to try and deal with the empire army quickly approaching them. Magicians accompany each patrol had been contacted and ordered to return forthwith. Meanwhile Ceunon and Narda had already dispatched as many soldiers as could be sent on horseback and in wagons.

Paul was one of the first to speak up," Rufio estimated from the size of the army that it would take them about a fortnight to reach here. I would suggest sending out Rangers to raid their scouting parties and supplies. They will marching in extended lines and the forests provide some excellent ambush spots. The Rangers are as strong as elves, we can easily defeat any force within reasonable odds. "

Eragon nodded, " I agree. The raiding will serve to delay their advance which will buy us more time to prepare."

"And what will those preparations be? Forgive me, but all I have heard is on offensive actions and not defensive preparations, " Roran said.

"We will dig a deep trench running parallel to the outer walls. Evacuate all people into the inner courtyard. Bring out the catapults, the trebuchets and the scorpions. They will prove their worth in the siege. Orik, will you and your companions help us in tending to the siege machines?" Eragon looked at his dwarven friend.

"Of course. We will be glad to help."

"We will post all archers along the walls and in the towers. The scouts too. Their composite bows should serve us well. The gate will have to be warded. I hope that the elves will help?" Eragon turned to look at his mother-in-law who merely nodded in reply.

Eragon turned to look at each man and woman in the assembly, meeting each in the eye before speaking, "I believe that I have a plan to crush the enemy once they have surrounded the castle walls. We will have about two and a half thousand chevaliers and about a thousand hobilars by this week's end. I plan to lead them away from the castle into the higher reaches of the spine. We will wait for the enemy troops to besiege the castle before striking at their backs. Their sheer numbers will mean that they will be close packed which would make it easier to crush them in a single charge."

As everyone mulled over the plan, Eragon could see that some of them had doubts while others were willing to go ahead...

Finally Roran, as usual, spoke first, "As good as your plan is cousin, it has some grave risks."

"Explain yourself Prince, the King's plan is the best one I have heard so far," Orrin said.

"Simple really. First, we are talking of removing thirty three hundred men from the castle. A big number but close to two thousand infantry and a thousand archers will have reached here from Ceunon and Narda by then. Then bigger problem is timing. Suppose that the cavalry leaves in a week's time and the enemy arrives a week after, how will make sure that you turn back at the proper time to be able to reach us at the opportune moment. Your men will have to travel _atleast _twelve miles to avoid being seen by the enemy scouts. If you travel too far, you will be delayed, perhaps fatally, if you don't travel far enough, the men will be discovered and all will be for naught."

No one had anything to say to that, and Eragon was stymied for a moment. Arya suddenly spoke in his thoughts, _Who will lead the cavalry diversion?_

_I will._

_We thought you might say that,_ Saphira and Arya spoke together. Saphira added, _and I guess I won't be coming with you?_

_No. I was hoping you would let Arya fight from your back as a rider._

_Hmmm... I have no problems with that but I worry about letting you go for two whole weeks... It will be miserable for me..._ Saphira said to him.

_And for me too..._Arya added.

_I will miss you both as well... but we have no other choice._

"I think I have a solution to that. I will lead the men myself. Saphira and Arya will stay here to fight with the soldiers here. They will join our charge once we return. As for timing, I shall use the birds as my scouts. Many great eagles live in the spines. They will listen to me and do as I say, " Eragon said to the gathering.

Ignoring the shocked looks on many of the faces, Islanzadi spoke, "Of course the birds and beasts will listen to you, shrutugal. The rarest of them flock around this place as if this was a meadow of the sweetest wild flowers and they a hive of starving bees. You and Saphira are a true pair if there ever was... I completely agree with your plan and I would request that you will allow some of our most skilled spellcasters who will arrive here in two days time from Ceunon to accompany the Rangers. They will infiltrate the enemy camp and remove the senior commanders and leaders."

"Thank you your highness. And I have no qualms with your suggestion either." He took a deep breath before speaking loudly, "very well. Paul, Benedict and Rufio, you three will lead the rangers out tonight. Take no unnecessary risks. I am loathsome to lose any men. Luke, you will wait till the elven spellcasters arrive before heading out as well. Stannis, go and talk to the quartermaster and begin preparations for the division. Brom, I think its best if we start planning for the troop placements for the siege."

At that the four men stood, smashed their left fists against their chest and marched out while Brom placed a detailed map of the Castle grounds and started planning troop placements...

As the discussion continued, Eragon noticed that his cousin was unusually quiet and his brow was furrowed. He was clearly deep in thought but about what, he couldn't tell...suddenly his forehead cleared and his eyes met his and he nodded slightly before standing up.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I believe that the time has come to use the Hammers."

All Eragon could say was "Ah!" as he suddenly understood the reason of his cousin's contemplation.

Brom asked, " are you sure that the men are ready?"

"Yes."

"And I am assuming that you will lead them?"

"Yes"

Eragon suddenly shouted, "NO! You won't. Its too risky. If both of us were to put our lives on the line and the worst were to happen, what will become of our people?"

"Nothing wrong is going to happen. Saphira won't let anything happen to you and I won't let death separate me from Katrina. SO relax, cousin. I have full confidence in the capabilities of my men, " Roran replied calmly.

"What are we missing?" Nasuada asked.

"The Hammers were created by me two years ago alongside the Rangers. They are a force of extremely disciplined heavy infantry designed to fight as Shock troops against overwhelming numbers. They fight in maniple of 120 men, ten rows with twelve men in each row. The men are armed with large rectangular shields, long halberds, maces, morningstars and javelins. They use the javelins first, throwing them into enemy ranks before closing ranks in a phalanx formation with the second and third ranks extending their halberds through gaps in the shieldwall while the front rank use maces and morningstars. The Three ranks behind form up in a box formation on either flank with the same configuration if space allows, else they serve as reserves and use javelins and also replace any injured or killed man. As of now I have a thousand such men all fully prepared for this kind of situations. "

"Why are they called the Hammers?", Orrin asked.

"Thats a good question. We call them Hammers because thats their job. They Hammer the enemy troops against the anvil of the chevaliers. You see, we had planned to use them and the chevaliers together. One pinning the enemy in place while the other hammered them into oblivion," Roran explained to the Orrin.

"And thats why I am hesitant about this. You will not have cavalry support and we had agreed to use the two in tandem!, " Eragon argued, his frown deepening at his cousin's stubbornness.

"But the enemy is the anvil itself! They are too any troops packed too tightly for them to outflank us. Besides with Saphira and Queen Arya here, we can always retreat."

_I agree with your cousin's logic. He plans and strategizes well, _Saphira said and Arya sent her agreement through their mental link.

_Not you two as well._

"Very well, thats what we will do." Eragon spoke out loud and the meeting was dismissed.

As he was walking out, he waited by the door until Garrow and Brom walked out. He joined them and spoke slowly, "You two seemed awfully quiet back there. I thought that both of you would have had something to suggest or a good piece of advice."

"It was unnecessary. You are a great King, Eragon and Roran is an expert strategist. I am very proud of both of you," Garrow said as Brom smiled at him before squeezing his shoulder with his right hand and walking away.

* * *

Later that night, the first of the raiding companies of Rangers left as reinforcements arrived from Narda. Eragon was there to bid them good luck.

He was riding Roheryn and Arya was by his side on a white destrier that she had named Silvershadow because of its coat colour and its rather silent nature. Saphira had gone off to sleep for it was way past midnight.

"I am going out into the spine. I want to find a good eagle that I can befriend and use as a scout. Do you want to sleep or would you accompany me?" Eragon asked Arya. She turned in her saddle to face him before smiling at him, "I have promised Saphira to take good care of you, dear husband. So I will accompany you."

He knew she was teasing him so he didn't reply. Instead he galloped out through the gates with her at his heels. They rode for close to fifteen minutes through scattered woodland before Eragon slowed to a halt and pointed to a cliff ahead, its face facing east. "Thats where many eagles nest. I think it will be rude to wake them up so late. Sunrise is only an hour and a half away so I think we should wait till they wake up... that is if you are alright."

"Its fine by me."

Eragon gathered some firewood and taking it to a clearing on a small knoll, he built a fire. The knoll had an unobstructed view of the steadily reddening eastern sky. As he sat down, so did Arya, who sat right next to him. Without hesitating the least she leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

"I am very proud of you, iet shrutugal. You have shown great maturity and wisdom in the last few days. I was initially very worried about you, knowing that this would be the first great challenge after becoming king. But I need not have, you have created an ingenious plan which has a very high chance of success."

"I am still worried... what if the empire throws some surprises? What if the Rangers are captured? What if our deception is revealed to them? What if Roran fares badly while I am away? What if ..._you fare badly_ while I am away? If anything were to happen to you or Saphira, I would be destroyed Arya."

"Hush, nothing of the sort will happen, I promise. The sun is rising and let us not waste such a beautiful sight by thinking pessimistic thoughts." She reached up and kissed him, gently at first, but it soon became a deep passionate one.

As he broke away breathless, he smiled, all morbid thoughts pushed away from his mind. Arya and Saphira were the only two people in the entirety of the world who could have such a calming effect on his mind. They sat there together, watching the sun rise slowly before getting up and heading to the cliff.

AS he stood there, Eragon marvelled at the sheer number of eagles crisscrossing the skies. He wanted to find the dominant male and said so to Arya. "Look! That one, the big golden one on the ledge there."

As he looked up to where she was pointing, Eragon grinned. That eagle had to be the dominant male by it sheer size. Its wingspan was an amazing 3 metres and it must have been atleast 4 feet tall.

"Its a female, Eragon. Female eagles are typically bigger than males. Call to it in the ancient language, she will listen to you."

_O great eagle! I mean you and your kin no harm, but I require your help, _Eragon said out loud and also in the eagle's mind. Immediately all eagles in the vicinity looked at him but that bird dived from the cliff face, its wings curled close to its body. Just as it was about to hit the ground, it snapped open its massive wings and beat them thrice to swiftly glide over to where he stood. Eragon extended his left arm and the eagle landed on it. He stroked the eagle's beak and smiled as the eagle nudged his arm. As Arya tried to do the same, the eagle snapped its beak at her. "Fricai" Eragon said, pointing at Arya and only then did the eagle allow her to approach. Eragon reached out with his mind to the eagle and conveyed his need. He was wondering how the eagle would respond when he felt a sense of agreement and willingness flow from the bird's mind. Apparently, the eagle was ready to follow him. _She has agreed to help you,_ Arya spoke with her mind. "_I name you Razorwings, my friend.", _Eragon said to the eagle and it nudged his arm once again. Eragon showed the eagle images of his balcony and conveyed to it to wait for him there. The eagle immediately took off and disappeared into the clouds heading for the castle.

When they arrived later that day at the tower, Eragon was pleased to find Razorwings sitting on a railing, its golden eyes staring at Saphira. The two were seemingly in deep conversation about... flying on thermals... _Great! Another flight lover. Now all that I will see in my head will be images of thermals and clouds drifting over vale..._Eragon said to Saphira. She chuckled before saying, _she is a good flyer. Eagles always held my respect but this one is very good at flying. I would enjoy spending some time with her in the air._

Shaking his head, Eragon made his way over to the bed, slipping underneath the covers and wrapping his arms around Arya's slender body. He couldn't sleep yet. His mind was full of all sorts of possible scenarios in the days to come. He was supposed to lead the cavalry group in two days time and so he was very anxious. "Sleep Eragon, such thoughts will cause nothing but headache." Arya whispered to him as she saw his thoughts and felt his discomfort.

"Alright. Goodnight, iet Drottningu."

"Goodnight. iet shrutugal."

* * *

**Do tell how you found this chapter. And also suggest a name for the chapter. I couldn't come up with anything satisfying.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tenga

**AN: alright guys, chapter 12 is up and as the name suggest you will see Tenga here. I was disappointed by the lack of reviews for chapter 11 but I guess I deserved it. I wasn't happy myself with that chapter.**

**On a happier note, the story has crossed the 4400 views mark so YAY! Do please rate and review...PLEASEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tenga**

"We will make camp here. Jones, you take five hobilars and scout around. While you are at it, I want you to bring us some fresh deer or a boar if you jocks could manage it," Eragon said light heartedly to the men behind him. It was close to dusk on the second day since they left Carvahall Castle and were now deep in the woods of the spine. Razorwings had proved to be extremely useful as a scout and had given Eragon unprecedented views of the lay of the land. Her vision was not as good as Saphira's but far better that an elf's. The men behind him immediately broke formation and started to make preparation for camp. The quartermaster's wagons were drawn forward into the centre while the men would place their tents radiating outward from the wagons. Considering the size of the forces, Eragon had to split his forces into five smaller, more manageable groups of six hundred men each. Each group was led by a veteran and respected commanders all of whom were in constant touch with each other through their minds.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek was heard and Razorwings dived down from a cloud heading straight for Eragon who had just dismounted next to his freshly erected tent. He held out his left forearm and the bird landed upon it. He reached out with his mind and saw the memories of his friend. He could clearly make out the thin game trail that ran parallel to the mountainside and led deeper into the forest to a clearing large enough to hold enough tents for five thousand men and animals. This clearing had formed, as per legend, during the Du Fryn Skulblaka when the wild dragons had burned the forest to trap a force of Elves. Satisfied, he started to recede from the bird's mind but stopped when he felt a sense of frustration emanating from the later. He felt that the bird was trying to show him something, he gave in and allowed the bird to show whatever she wanted. A flurry of images whipped by his mind's eye, so quickly that he could only register the feeling of flying freely. Then the images slowed and the eagle's eye seemed to focus on a group of broken buildings nestled close to the mountains and covered with vegetation. He knew of these, they were the ruins of an old Watchtower build long ago by the elves. Then suddenly, a wizened old man with a bald head and flowing silver hair seemed to emerge from the ruins and looked up and seemingly stared straight at him and smiled a knowing smile. _That can't be right, why do I feel that that man knows that Razorwings was scouting for me... I will have to investigate this. _The eagle's memories ceased to flow and Eragon withdrew. Eragon rose his left hand to shoulder level, Eragon waited until Razorwings had settled on his shoulder before walking off to find Stannis.

"Stannis, I am riding out to scout around. I have a weird feeling about something that needs investigating. You are in charge till I return.," Eragon could see the confusion in the man's eyes.

"Take some men with you. I will not allow you to go alone. The Queen and Saphira gave specific instructions that in case something like this were to occur, you would not be allowed to go alone. So, my _king, _please take five chevaliers with you."

Eragon shook his head in mild irritation at the antics of the two women in his life before turning to the man and nodding. He immediately took off in search of five men to accompany the rider while Eragon returned to his tent to saddle Snowfire.

* * *

Eragon was riding at full gallop, his black cloak billowing behind him and the sounds of shod hooves drumming against hard earth and stone filled his ears as he and the five men behind him tore through the woods following a well worn trail to the elven ruins. Aside from flying, riding freely at one with his horse was one of the most cherished experiences for the young king. Darkness was falling quickly and he realised that soon it would be too dark to see. _Istalri! _he muttered and a strong red werelight came into being above his horse's head lighting the path for a good twenty paces. The men behind him sighed in relief as they finally could clearly see the path and Eragon smirked before urging his horse to greater speed.

After close to fifteen minutes of hard riding the group broke through the bushes and emerged into a clearing in front of the ruins. Slowing to a walk, Eragon scanned the area for any lifeforms. He gasped when his mind brushed against another mind which felt vast and _ancient _and extremely powerful. He withdrew into himself and hastily erected barriers before turning to the men. "Guard your minds well and stay on the alert, there is an extremely strong mind residing somewhere in those ruins." The men nodded and dismounted as he did the same and reached for Zar'roc.

"I don't think you need the swords." a disembodied voice was heard from the shadows of the nearest tallest building. Eragon spun around in time to see a wizened old man with a bald head and silvery beard walk out from the shadows.

"Good day to you Eragon shrutugal . My heart soars to see a true rider and a descendant of the Grey Folk," the man smiled at Eragon, his even white teeth visible in the darkness to his enhanced eyes.

"Greetings to you as well. May I know your name and what place is this?" Eragon asked.

"I am Tenga, son of Ingvar. And this is an old elven watchtower which I gather you already knew. It is late night and you and your men must be tired. Do come in so that you can rest. Besides we have much to discuss rider." Tenga turned around and headed up to the largest building which he realised was the tower itself. Opening a door, he walked inside, leaving the door open in a clear invitation to come in. Eragon was confused about his old man. He did not have an evil aura around him, quite the opposite, his aura was pure but he could feel great power in the man. He turned around and nodded to the men behind him, "unsaddle the horses and let them rest before following me inside."

"But, my king, what if he tries to harm you?"

"Trust me. I sense no ill-intent from his mind and aura."

The men nodded and started to unsaddle the horses. Eragon whistled sharply and Razorwings dived from the clouds, where she was circling, and landed on his shoulder. He walked into the tower and looked around. He was in a large circular room warmly lit by three braziers. There were many bookshelves on the circular walls of the room and tables and chairs were scattered here and there. A narrow circular flight of steps were in the centre of the room and Tenga was descending from a floor above.

"Ah! Come in, come in and sit down. I shall presently bring food down for you and your men but unfortunately I don't have anything for the beautiful eagle on your shoulders."

"Not to worry, she has already eaten her fill. How did you know that I was a rider?"

"Hmm... straight to the point, then. It is not difficult to hear the land and all living beings sing of your coming. The animals talk of having seen you, the trees remember your touch and even further proof is the eagle resting on your shoulders and your horse's loyalty towards you. But all this must wait. First eat!" He pulled Eragon towards a low table and made him sit, "please be patient. I shall bring along our supper." He smiled at him before disappearing into the floor above. With no other choice, Eragon waited for some time before realising that he hadn't scryed Arya. Razorwings took off from his shoulder to sit on the back of a chair. He stood up and looked around the room for any mirror. He didn't find any but found a clay bowl filled with water. He brought it to the table and whispered, "_Draumr Kopa." _The bedroom that he and Arya shared appeared. He saw that the room was empty but could hear some noises coming from somewhere beyond sight. "Arya! Are you there?" Eragon called out. She immediately appeared. Her face was etched with worry and anxiety but she managed a smile.

"I was worried. Why are you late and where are you?"

"I am fine. Sorry for being late but something came up. As to where I am, I am presently in an old elven watchtower dating to the days of the Du Fryn Skulblaka. I am resting here for the night in the company of an old hermit who says that he has a lot to discuss with me. I don't know what so don't ask. AND he is completely harmless. He does not mean me any harm, I assure you."

Arya's eyes had widened considerably, "it was foolish of you to leave the army behind with Stannis in charge and head out into the forest with five men. What if something were to happen to you? Where would that leave the kingdom? Saphira, or even _me_ for that matter, _King _Eragon?"

Eragon was shocked by her anger. She was right of course. He would have to get back to Stannis. _That backstabbing prick..._ "My beautiful queen," Eragon spoke softly, "I am terribly sorry to have worried you so much. But understand that Tenga means me no harm. He was spotted by Razorwings on a recce flight. I was curious as to who would reside here... what's wrong?" Eragon asked as he realised that Arya law had dropped on hearing Tenga's name.

"Tenga! Are you sure that is his name?" Arya asked, her shock clearly visible on her face.

"Yes I am sure. What do you know of him?"

"He is a very old and wise Eragon. He is a true descendant of the Grey Folk. His knowledge in magic and the its inner workings is unparalleled. Vrael was known to have personally consulted him on several critical decisions several times before the Fall... He had disappeared after the Fall and we thought that he had fallen... but it seems that we were mistaken. Learn what you can from him Eragon and if you can, convince him to come to Carvahall or atleast to Ellesmera. He would be a great ally." Eragon was bewildered. _Vrael consulted Tenga...This is momentous news. _

"I'll try my best." He picked up some noises and realised that the men were about to come in."I must take my leave, iet drottningu. Take care and pass my love to Saphira."

"You as well." And then she was gone.

As he stood up, he froze to see that Tenga was standing right behind him and he had not even felt him!

"Forgive me. I did not want to eavesdrop. And yes, all that you heard from the princess is true."

Eragon nodded but before he could say anything Tenga spoke again, "You are an interesting person, Eragon. Firstly, you are named after the very first rider. You are the King of Palancar Valley. You are _married_ to the princess of the elves. For an elf to marry is unheard of and for Islanzadi to have agreed, well that seems impossible. And to top it all, your magic and strength is strong, much strong than it has any rights to be. But we must wait. Your men approach and it would do well to talk later after they have fallen asleep."

Eragon simply nodded as the door opened and the men walked in.

* * *

**What will Tenga tell Eragon? Do tell how you liked or didn't like this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13:The Battle of Carvahall

**AN: Alright people, chapter 13 is up! 23 people have got this chapter in their follow list and this chapter has had 4900 hits but only two reviews for the last chapter! COME ON people R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 13:The Battle of Carvahall**

"So tell me all that has happened since the formation of Surda and the Varden. I have lost touch with the happenings of recent days," Tenga said to Eragon. They were sitting in Tenga's study which was on the floor above. The men had fallen asleep after a hearty meal and these two were finally alone.

Eragon sighed before explaining to the old man all that had happened in the Varden and in his own kingdom since Surda was formed and Ceunon and Narda had been captured eighty years ago. He then talked in detail of Saphira's hatching and his marriage and the reasons behind it and his ascension to the throne. Lastly, he spoke of the Empire Army attacking Carvahall and the reason behind his presence so far from the frontlines. Finally, he was finished and he took a swig from a wine flask before waiting for Tenga to respond.

"So much has happened... I was away in Vroengard. Hmmm.. moving on; you will be proceeding to Ellesmera to train after this army is destroyed, am I correct?"

Eragon nodded. "Tell your teachers these exact words, '_after many centuries, it seems that the power of Eragon the First has risen once again. The Guardians are willing to follow the Lead Rider once he has been chosen. The time has also come for the Fall of Galbatorix."_ Tell them that it was I who said this, they will understand. "

Eragon was completely bewildered by the strange message, he didn't understand any of it, and who could his teachers be? He was about to ask when Tenga interrupted him, "Don't ask of me anything. The meaning will become clear to you after the Agaeti Blodhren. Your arrival in Ellesmera will be just before the celebration begins. This is no coincidence...this is wyrda. Now Eragon, during the blood-oath celebration I suspect that the great power residing within you will be awakened and you will become the most powerful rider after Eragon the First."

Eragon could only nod in response as he digested all that was told to him. _The most powerful rider since Eragon the first! How is this possible..._"You must tell me what power you speak of. You can't just leave in the blind!" he exclaimed.

"Eragon, don't you feel your powers have increased significantly. Your strength is equal to that of a fully fledged rider and yet you have been bonded to Saphira for only a year... This power that I speak of is one we, as in the Grey Folk, thought had vanished long before. It appears we were wrong. The Guardians that I spoke of are an order of some of the most powerful and wisest mages . The order was allied to the Riders and had sworn allegiance to the Lead Rider. Many of us were killed during the Fall. A few survive and they reside in Vroengard guarding the secrets of the riders. We await the return of the Lead Rider. I shall say no more. The Blood-Oath celebration shall clear a lot of confusion but you must be patient."

Eragon sat back and mulled on what the old man had said. _Brom had said that my powers were extraordinary for my age... and my powers have been increasing. Now I can duel Arya for hours on end, although I am yet to beat her regularly...Angela had also said similar...that symbol... a flaming sword crossed over a staff...yes that was it!_

"Tenga, does this power have anything to do with the symbol of a flaming sword crossed over a staff?" Eragon asked the old man. Tenga's eyebrows had shot upwards, "where did you see this symbol?" he asked hysterically.

"On the knucklebone of a dragon. Angela had cast these bones for me. On seeing these, she said that I had an ancient power within me that had not been seen for many centuries."

"Well that proves all that I have been talking of...that's a particular symbol referring to a particular element. The flaming sword refers to the element fire." Tenga immediately flicked his fingers and a bright fire erupted in a brazier nearby. Eragon was shocked. _He lit the fire without saying Brisingr...that is so risky even if he said the words in his mind. _"How can you be so careless? To use magic without saying the words of the ancient language is asking for trouble!"

Tenga laughed loudly before answering, "You forget that I am a Grey Folk. My ancestors created the ancient language. I have no need to use the ancient language, much like a dragon. But at the same time I have complete control over how I use this energy, unlike the dragons. Now say Brisingr but simply immerse yourself in energy without directing it towards anything."

Eragon didn't know what that would achieve but tried it out nonetheless. Breaking into the barrier in his mind, he immersed himself in the torrent of energy and muttered, "BRISINGR!"

The fire in the brazier immediately roared and grew larger before turning into deep blue, the same colour as his magic. Eragon was astonished, he had never done anything like this. Tenga simply chuckled. "See what I mean. You are bound to the element fire, hence the blazing blade and the staff. Now enough of this talk. All this would matter only after the blood-oath celebration. Until then do not worry. Now take rest, tomorrow you ride to war."

Tenga gestured to a bed in the far corner and continued, "rest here. I will go and sleep upstairs in my room. I will see you before you leave in the morning."

* * *

"King Eragon, good luck and may your enemies fall before yours and Saphira's might. When you reach Ellesmera, give that message to your teachers and once you have understood the nature of your powers, scry me and we shall...well we shall discuss several things, " Tenga said to Eragon on the morning after.

Eragon nodded and raised a hand ," farewell Tenga. I hope to see you again in happier times."

"Oh you will see me in happier times, of that I am sure. Goodbye!" with a final wave the man disappeared into his home and Eragon spurned Snowfire away, his men at his heels.

* * *

"Roran, are you sure about this?", Brom asked Roran as he stood in front of his Hammers, each and everyone of them prepared to clash with the enemy outside the walls.

"Yes, I am sure. The siege machines and the archers have decimated the enemy army but they need to be shocked into retreat. None can do it better than us. Besides should we need to retreat, I am sure Saphira and Queen Arya will be able to cover us, " Roran replied, his bearing emanating great courage and confidence. He walked up to the parapet to observe the milling mass of enemy soldiers, their numbers being constantly reduced by archers and siege machines. "The Rangers and the Elves did their job very well, didn't they cousin?," Arya spoke, her voice calm and her face, a stoic mask.

Roran studied the opposing army and realised with a start that Arya was right. Formations the size of whole battalions appeared to chaotic and leaderless. These were the ones whose officers had been killed by the elves. The flanks seemed to holding quite well but the centre appeared to be made up of the weakest formations. The troops there appeared to be ready to rout.

"Indeed. I will lead a five maniple group of the Hammers and attack the centre, hopefully making them rout."

Arya was sceptical, "no, it could be a deliberate ploy. The centre may simply retreat and while yu chase after them, the flanks will fall on your backs and wipe you out."

Roran smirked, Arya was very intelligent. "I had thought of that. Which is why the four other maniples will be engaging the flanks. Two for each. They will simply hold a defensive position and prevent the enemy flanks from attacking my rear. They will be supported by swordsmen from our other battalions and archers redeployed to provide most covering fire. The last maniple will be held in reserve."

Arya looked thoughtful as she mulled over his plan, "you plan very well, cousin. I will suggest a small alteration: take four maniples in your attack against the enemy's centre. That will allow you to deploy three maniples for each flank. To compensate, Saphira and I will join you."

Roran thought over this for quite sometime. "I am in agreement. Lets go and talk to Brom."

* * *

Arya walked upto Saphira who was on courtyard above the throne room. The dwarves had brought a complete set of dragon armour from the armoury in Tronjheim as a gift for the new rider and were now assisting the dragoness in donning it.

Orik saw her approach and smiled at her, "its good to see you, m Queen. Saphira is almost ready."

"Its good to see you as well Orik and please just Arya would suffice. We have been friends for far too long for any formalities." indeed, she had known him from her early days as the Ambassador. She liked and admired the dwarf for his straightforwardness and noble heart. Orik merely nodded and returned to his task.

After a few more minutes, the dwarfs were done and they stepped away, bowing in awe at the great dragon. Saphira was wearing black armour that covered all of her body excluding her wing surfaces and her face. The steel appeared to be very heavy and knowing dwarves, most certainly must have been heavy. The heaviest armour covered her chest while her tail had the lightest. Each and every spike was covered with a metal point.

_How do I look?_ Saphira asked Arya.

_Very intimidating and scary. Your enemies will be terrified to fight you._ Arya sent her a mental picture of how she look and she hear her proud humming in response.

_Are you feeling well, Saphira? _

_I am fine but I miss my other little one._ She felt the dragoness sadness at the absence of Eragon.

_I miss him too. He told me that he would arrive by midday today, in time for the Hammers attack. _

_Go and prepare yourself Arya. Battle approaches._

* * *

The gates were slowly raised, once they were completely up, Roran shouted, "With Me!" and led the charge towards the enemy frontlines, the men following in a column. Once they had covered enough ground, Roran raised his hammer and ordered, "FORM UP!"

Immediately the column gave way to row upon row of heavily armoured, menacing infantry men. The first two rows stood knelt with their shields braced against the ground and swords, axes and maces in their hands. The rows behind poked their halberds through the gaps between the shields. While six other rows formed up similarly on either side. The last row started hurling javelins at the enemy. Roran stood in the first row of the first maniple. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the other three maniples had also formed up, two on the right side and one on the left side. Opposite them was the empire army's weak centre. "START MARCHING. HEED MY HAMMER!" Roran shouted out loud and started beating his hammer on his shield in cadence. The men responded by slowly marching in sync. They had gone thirty paces when the six remaining maniples rushed from the gates and took positions on the flanks, three on either side. _So far so good _he thought grimly. He kept up the cadence as per plan. After another forty paces, the swordsmen joined the maniples on the flanks, all four hundred of them.

The men were holding well. The enemy arrows and bolts were bouncing off their warded armour and shields, on the other hand, their archers were continuously causing casualties in the enemy ranks. As he stared at the enemy soldiers, he noted the fear with which they beheld him and his disciplined formation. He smirked.

_Now we wait for Saphira and Arya to begin the assault._

* * *

She was impressed. Roran knew what he was doing. The Hammers were holding pretty well. She had yet to see any of them show any signs of nervousness. While the enemy soldiers were shivering in fright at the sight of the disciplined ranks facing them.

_Saphira, are you ready?_

_Of course Little one. Let us teach these fools why they should never have ventured beyond Gil'ead. Get on, we must strike now._

Arya bounded up into Saphira's saddle and strapped herself in. She hung on to a neck spike as Saphira launched herself into the air, loosening a terrifying roar in defiance of the world. She flapped quickly to gain altitude before diving through the belly of a cloud towards the enemy soldiers. She flew over the flanks twice, her blue liquid-fire leaving many soldiers screaming in pain. She finally landed next to Roran's maniple and Arya spoke, "We are ready, cousin."

Roran looked up and smiled, "then what are we waiting for? CHARGEEEE"

At his command the men in the four maniples immediately charged, all the while maintaining their formations. As they drew closer, Saphira took ran across to the enemy ranks, tearing through several ranks with her claws and teeth while Arya killed many with her magic and bow.

Finally with the sound of thunder, the maniples collided with the enemy infantry. Their halberds instantly wetting with blood while the front ranks put their hammers and maces to good use.

Her mind was blank as she emptied her quiver into enemy soldiers. She realised that if she didn't dismount soon, she would have to rely on her magic alone and that would tire her quickly. As she said so to Saphira, the latter paused and allowed Arya to dismount. Taking her place by Saphira's side, Arya once again charged into the fray dancing through enemy ranks with her blade.

* * *

Roran felt like he had been fighting for hours, though he knew it couldn't have been more than half an hour. His men were doing him proud. The enemy was falling back, giving ground slowly, but surely. From the occasional glances that he could give, he saw that the enemy's flanks had indeed tried to attack them from behind but were being repelled by the maniples tasked to prevent that. Suddenly, another soldier rushed towards him, he simply bashed him with his shield and as he fell, he hit his helm with his hammer, killing him instantly.

_We must draw back for a couple of minutes to regroup._

He raised his hammer in the air and banged it against his shield once, signalling a halt. Immediately all maniples drew to a halt in a single long line. But the enemy soldiers charged at them instead of regrouping. _Either, they have lost all of their officers or those officers are complete buffoons _Roran thought darkly as the men clashed once again.

After fifteen minutes, Roran fell back to a row behind him for the first time and a man immediately took his position in the front. Relaxing a little, he saw that he had lost only three men so far. Smiling to himself, he raised his hammers and banged on his shield twice. The men on either side repeated this and the signal spread through all ranks. The men once again advanced, determinedly pushing the empire troops back.

This cycle repeated itself several times by the time the sun reached its zenith. Suddenly, clear bugles sounded. Their sharp call causing everyone to become quiet and look around for its source. On the knoll _behind _the empire camps, three thousand horsemen stood, at their head was a man in blue rider armour, his raised hand holding a glinting blood red sword.

* * *

Eragon looked upon the scene before him with astonishment. He saw four maniples of Roran's Hammers holding a line four hundred feet in front of the castle. By the trail of dead bodies, he saw that they had advanced through atleast three hundred feet of brutal close quarter combat, fighting for each square inch. A blue dragon wearing black armour suddenly rose from the ground, blood and gore sticking to its claws and teeth. On her back was a fierce looking warrior, her long raven hair streaming behind as Saphira flew straight for him.

_ARYA! SAPHIRA! Stay with Roran. He has need of you. Contact Paul and tell him to lead a charge of all mounted warriors through the front gates. Tell the infantry to hold their ground. I shall sound the charge in a few moments._

_As you wish, King Eragon. _Arya replied.

He turned to look at Stannis and nodded.

Fifteen bugles winded as Eragon lifted Zar'roc and pointed towards the enemy ranks, "FOR THE RIDERS! CHARRRGEE!"

As one, the chevaliers charged, their lances braced under their shoulders and pointed towards their foes. The Hobilars spurned away to the sides attacking with their javelins. At the head of the point rode a King and a rider, his cloak bellowing behind him, a red sword held ready, his blue armour glinting in the sun and his warhorse galloping furiously.

At the same time, the gates of the Castle opened yet again and Rangers and scouts rode out with the elves in toe. They rode out in columns of three riding hard.

Both groups of horsemen collided with the enemy almost simultaneously, the noise of clashing steel and tramping horses overwhelming. It seemed nothing could hold back the famed cavalry of Palancar Valley. The empire troops, trapped between the Hammers on one side and the cavalry on the other stood no chance. The battle was over it seemed mere moments after the charge.

* * *

As Eragon trotted over to the castle after the battle thinking all was well, a sudden explosion shook the air. Looking around Eragon saw smoke rising from the keep. He was shocked. How could anyone infiltrate into the keep?

Saphira landed beside him and he immediately dismounted Snowfire, handing the reins to Stannis before jumping up behind Arya.

_Fly Saphira!_

Saphira reached the keep's courtyard in minutes. Eragon and Arya jumped off and ran in the direction of the throne room.

Inside, all was chaos. Guards lay dead on the floor, their armour mangled in the severity of the blast. All furniture had been destroyed and charred beyond recognition. What Eragon's eyes sought was however on the table nearest to the throne. On the table lay two of the most important men in his life. Garrow and Brom. Both lay very still, their skin bearing burn marks from the explosion but from their chests, two black blades were sticking out.

Brom and Garrow had been assassinated.

* * *

**So how did you guys find this chapter? Anyone who wants to help out in discussing the plot or wants to suggest changes to a chapter before it is posted, do PM me. GreenFire is already helping out. So thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14: Father

**AN: Chapter 14 is up. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. The fanfic has crossed the 5100 views benchmark! YAY! I will not be able to post the next chapter before Wednesday. Sorry  
AND PEOPLE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Father.**

He felt nothing only a sense of numbness...It was the second day after the victory. _Victory? At what cost? To lose the two people whom I could call father..._ The bodies were to be entombed deep in the bowels of the castle. A place Eragon had visited only once before. The long marble chamber held the remains of each and every Palancar King since the time of Anurin, the rider who added humans to the pact of the riders. Given the abnormally long lives of the Palancar kings, only twelve bodies were encased in soft marble. Twelve kings in a period of more than a thousand years... And now Brom and Garrow were to be entombed therein as well.

Eragon, Saphira, Roran and Arya were at the head of the procession which bore the bodies. The Royal Guards carrying their bodies on their shields were in the centre of the procession. While Orik, Orrin, Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi along with the rest of the nobility, both visiting and resident brought up the rear. They were descending the long winding stairs that led to the castle's foundations. After nearly fifteen minutes, the group came to a halt in front of massive golden doors. The doors were completely plain except for an inscription in the Ancient Language in the middle, "_Beyond these doors, Lie the Mightiest of Our Realm. Tread Carefully for naught should disturb those who sleep in Angvard's Realm."_

Opening the doors, Eragon and Roran strode in, before bowing low. Rising, they stepped aside to give the bearers room to enter. On the far side of the long hall lay two empty sarcophagi. The men marched solemnly to the centre of the room and lowered the bodies onto two biers. Roran and Eragon stepped forward to bear the bodies as it was lowered into the stone. Once the covers slid home, realisation finally sank into Eragon. He came to understand that never again would he see or hear his Uncle or Brom. He could never again turn to them for advice, he felt alone...The memories of his childhood, playing and training under them came floating into his mind's eyes. Eragon collapsed onto his knees and tears came spilling from his eyes which were till then, dry.

Saphira let loose a mournful keen as she too felt the loss of two loved ones and a mentor, a rider of the old order... Eragon gasped as he felt a sudden surge of massive energy from Saphira. She stepped forth and touched the sarcophagi of both Brom and Garrow. The receptacles started to glow brightly and changed shape and form in front of everyone's astonished eyes. The light grew to a blinding intensity before fading and a loud gasp was heard... each of the tombs had been transformed into one flawless, seamless diamond. The bodies of both Garrow and Brom clearly visible underneath.

* * *

He had no idea how long he had been kneeling there, staring at the peaceful faces f Garrow and Brom. Saphira was there with him, he could feel her through their bond, but otherwise he was alone or so he thought. A soft hand squeezed his left shoulder from behind and he turned around, surprised. He was astounded to see Arya, compassion and understanding written on her face and in her eyes. Guilt riddled his heart for having completely ignored her since he had returned two days ago. Standing up, he walked up to her, before throwing his arms around her and embracing her as tightly as he could. he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Arya... can you forgive me for ignoring you for the last two days? I didn't mean to but Brom and Garrow meant so much for me. To realise that I won't see them again is so ..." his voice broke as he started sobbing on Arya's shoulder.

Arya ran her hands through his hair soothingly, "Shh...there is nothing to forgive. I understand how you feel, Eragon," her voice was soft and sweet, her hand stroking his back, "they were both great men and their souls will find peace and happiness in Angvard's halls. You know that they would want us to celebrate their lives, to strive harder to rid Alagaesia of the Black Tyrant, don't you?"

"I know but could we stay as we are for some time? You bring me great comfort Arya."

"Of course we can. But let us sit."

And so they sat against Saphira's side. Eragon's head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped his arms around her waist while Saphira wrapped her tail around the pair and draped her wing over them as all three drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

He woke up to inky blackness. As he looked around, he realised that his face was swathed in Arya's hair and she was asleep on his chest. He smiled and stroked her beautiful silky hair. He turned his head to see the rising sun cast golden rays on Saphira, whose scales were glittering magnificently, and on Razorwings, whose head was tucked underneath a wing. _What a wonderful morning..._ and then he remembered the burial on the previous day and his heart plummeted, yet he wouldn't give in to grief, not while their assassins were still alive. He would seek vengeance.

His thoughts were interrupted when Arya woke up, she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. He was mesmerised by her green ones as always and he leaned forward to kiss her. "Good morning, _iet nuanen drottning."_ Eragon whispered against her lips.

"Good morning Eragon. I am very glad to see you in your normal self, Eragon. Is there anything important to do today?" she returned her head to his bare chest.

"Yes. Orrin, Nasuada and Orik are all set to leave tomorrow for Narda and thence to their respective realms. We will accompany your mother to Ellesmera in three days time. Enough time to see Roran and Katrina settled in with their duties. I am worried, Arya without Brom or Garrow to guide them, I don't know how they will cope..."

"There is nothing to worry about. Roran is wise and noble, his hot-headedness is neutralised by Katrina's calm bearing. He did take his father's passing very well, didn't he?"

"Thats because he had Katrina just as I have you."

She simply nodded. "As much as I hate to, we must get up. Both of us have several duties to attend to..."

* * *

Breakfast that morning was a rather quiet affair, the memories of the day before hanging heavily on everyone's heads. At the council meeting later that day, the battle and its implications were discussed thoroughly.

"Our losses are very light. We have lost less than a hundred men in this battle while more than seven thousand soldiers of the empire have been killed and close to four thousand taken captive. The rest have fled to Gil'ead. All thanks to you, my King." Paul spoke loudly while others nodded.

"The credit goes to each and every one of us who fought in the battle and to those who gave their lives in defence of our lands," Eragon spoke out loud.

"Now I think we should begin gathering ships to transport your cavalry from Narda to Dauth," Orrin spoke.

:

The meeting continued for hours before being adjourned for the evening. AS he was leaving with Arya, Islanzadi caught up to them, "Can we talk alone for some time?"

"Of course, mother. Where do you think we should go," Arya asked Eragon.

Before he could reply, Islanzadi said, "To Brom's quarters. I have something there to show to the both of you." Eragon nodded and they walked towards their destination.

Although he didn't show it, he was apprehensive about walking into Brom's house. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

_Are you sure you will be alright? _Arya asked him mentally.

_Yes, it will be fine. If not I have you and Saphira._

_If you need me, I will come instantly _Saphira said. She had gone hunting with Razorwings.

* * *

"So what did you want to speak of, ...mother?" Eragon said hesitatingly, not sure if the elven queen would accept him calling her that. They were seated in couches in Brom's study.

She smiled as if she realised the cause behind his hesitation, "it is alright Eragon, you are my son-in-law and I therefore consider you my family. Brom left a letter with me for you, in case he died. There are certain things in the letter which will shock you but remember, what he did was for your own good." She got up and walked up to a book shelf. Opening it, she reached in and brought out a fairth and a letter. She first gave him the letter, "read it first. I shall show you this fairth later on."

He nodded and turned to open the sealed letter,

_Dear Eragon,  
How do I put this? I have tried to write this letter a thousand times before, but have failed miserably each and every time. Now, you ride to your first battle as King and I fear that the coming many battles may be the cause of my death. If you are reading this, it means that I have been reunited with my beloved Saphira and with Selena._

_ Yes, Selena was my wife and you are my son. I can't begin to try and comprehend what you might be feeling. But if you feel anger and hatred towards me ,I understand. To answer your inevitable question of why I had never told you, I can't say. I was afraid. Yes, afraid that if Galbatorix learnt of your parentage, he would certainly kill you simply to hurt me and to prevent you from becoming a rider... But I was more afraid of what you reaction. Would we have shared the same bond that we do, would you have continued to love as a father, as you had admitted on the night Marian died...I can only hope that you forgive me, but if you can't then I understand._

_ Moving on to more important things, you have siblings Eragon. Namely an elder sister, my first born. She is seven yours elder to you and her name is Elva. She is ...different...I suppose is a good way to put it and lives in Ellesmera. Islanzadi will tell you more of her. You also have a half a brother, Murtagh Morzanson. I know you will have a lot of questions about his father...but those questions will only be answered by your teachers, who were my teachers as well. Don't hold his father against him, Eragon. A son doesn't choose his father. He is a captain in the Varden. I have met him and he has gained my trust. He is extremely loyal to our cause and he hates his father and Galbatorix to his core. When you meet him in the course of this war, tell him of your relation and trust in him._

_ I hope that you will listen to my advice, son. I have left my home and all of its belongings to you, as is natural. I also give you my ring, Aren. I have stored a large amount of energy in it. Use it wisely._

_ Above all, know that I and your mother and Uncle Garrow and Aunt Marian are extremely proud of who you are and what you have become. Also remember that we all love you dearly. We are always there inside your heart...I am also certain that Galbatorix's days are numbered and you will succeed for you were brought up to know no other way..._

_ Give my love to Saphira and Arya,_

_With Love,  
Your father,  
Brom._

Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he finished reading the letter. _For all this time, my father was right in front of my eyes and I couldn't recognise him...why did you have to die before I could confront you?WHY?_

_I am coming Little one, _Saphira spoke as she examined his memories.

Arya placed a soft hand on Eragon's shoulder and squeezed, "are you okay?"

"No, but I will be."

* * *

**Do tell what you thought of this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Red Rider

**AN: alright chapter 15 is up. Please don't mind the fact that this is very short but I had to cut it short since I want what happens next to be another chapter.**

**As always, all comments and feedbacks are appreciated...so review people. Any of you kind folk want to d Betas, then PM me like GreenFire does.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Red Rider**

_Lightning arced across the dark skies, as sleeting rain came pouring down from the heavens above. He was riding furiously through a wooded estate, his roan warhorse's sides heaving furiously at each stride. Ahead, a dark castle loomed..._

_He was close to the moor gate of the castle, yes, he could see it now. The gate opened and a horse trotted out, its black coat rendering it almost impossible to see in the darkness. A beautiful woman with flowing dark hair sat astride the horse. She was wearing a foul-weather cloak and had removed its hood to reveal her face. By the flashed of lightning, he could see her soft brown __eyes _and her bulging belly. She was several months pregnant.

"_My Lady Selena, are you sure about this?," the man asked._

"_Yes... I am sure." her reply was hesitant but her voice was strong._

"_Very well. Then, make hurry. Your brother's men are waiting for you three miles from here along the road to Gilead. They wait under an old elm tree. Its impossible to miss. Its the only tree in a clearing three miles wide. They will take you to Carvahall."_

_The lady nodded and sat straighter in the saddle, ready to gallop. "Promise me this Tornac, you will look after Murtagh for me. Until that is I can return and take care of him."_

"_I swear on mine honour. I also promise to inform Brom when he returns."_

_She simply nodded before galloping away. He looked at her retreating form until the darkness swallowed her whole before turning around and heading into the castle._

* * *

"Uhh!" Eragon groaned as bright sunlight stabbed at his eyes. Blinking rapidly, his vision cleared to reveal the inside of his room bathed in golden sunlight. He swung his legs off the bed and walked out into the cold morning air on his balcony. Saphira and Arya stood there side-by-side, their backs to him as they faced the rising sun. Saphira's scales were glittering and she shone a magnificent hue of blue while Arya looked absolutely stunning with the sun's rays giving her a golden silhouette.

_Beautiful_ was all he thought before they noticed him. "Good Morning," Arya greeted.

"Good morning to both of you," Eragon replied before standing on the other side of Saphira, his hand on her scales. As he looked at the bright sun, he reflected on his strange dream. It seemed to be of his mother before his birth, since Murtagh had already been born... but why did it seem so _real_?

_What is wrong Little One? Your mind seems most upset over something._

Arya turned to look at him and he realised that Saphira had talked to both of them.

_I had a strange dream last night. It seemed real, as if it really were happening. But it was not a vision, because the events had already happened..._

_Will you show us this dream? Maybe then we could understand it better?, _Arya asked.

_I will. _Eragon opened his mind to both of them and shared his memories of the dream.

As soon as it was done, he withdrew and waited for them to go over all that he had said.

"It is not unknown for members of the Sentient races to experience dreams and visions of the future," Arya said, "but to experience a similar dream of the past is beyond my understanding..."

_Maybe it was your own memory buried deep in your mind, but it came to the surface only now..., _Saphira suggested.

Eragon shook his head, "I wasn't even born. Besides the dream was from the point of view of some Tornac..."

Arya suddenly looked at him and said, "your mother was very beautiful Eragon. Your face, eyes and hair match with hers... are you okay? I mean,..."

But before she could complete, Eragon cut her off with a wave of his hand, "I am fine, Arya. I always wondered what my mother looked like and now it seems I have an answer."

_Be happy Little One that you atleast knew your father and have some memory of your mother...I for one, have no idea of who my parents were... _Saphira voiced was laced with sadness but Eragon could detect an underneath torrent of rage and a desire for vengeance directed at Galbatorix for his betrayal. He reached out and scratched her scales underneath her jaw to comfort her. The three fell silent again as they gazed out to look at the rising sun.

* * *

Eragon was standing close to the gates of the inner walls of the castle. With him were all the senior commanders and nobles of Palancar Kingdom, and of course Arya, Roran and Saphira. Orik, Orrin and Nasuada were about to leave for Narda. They would be escorted by a honour guard of sixty chevaliers and twenty rangers. Eragon turned to Solomon who would be commanding the guard.

"I don't need to tell you what to do, Solomon, consider this your final test before you are given your own command. If anything happens, immediately contact me and I shall send reinforcements..."

"Of course, your majesty." Solomon nodded and turned to lead his men out of the city gates to wait for their guests.

Eragon turned to bid farewell to his friends when horns rang out wildly.

Alarmed, he immediately turned to Saphira, _will you see what is happening?_

She blinked once before taking flight with three beats of her wing. As soon as she had gained some altitude, she turned towards the southern sky. She had hardly done so when she let out an earth-shattering roar.

_A dragon approaches Eragon! _Eragon was shocked. A dragon? Surely not Shruikan?

_No, it is not Shruikan for this dragon is blood-red-hue. Maybe another egg hatched?_

_Then Galbatorix managed to get another egg hatched and he has a rider. Come back down, we will meet this rider and dragon in combat!_

_Very well._

"Eragon, what is it?, " Arya asked.

" A red dragon approaches. We think that Galbatorix may have got another egg to hatch, " Eragon turned to Nasuada and her companions, "you all must stay here for the time being. I don't want you all outside the castle's walls when there maybe a potentially hostile dragon-rider pair."

Orrin nodded while Nasuada appeared deep in thought.

"Arya, pass orders to the Rangers to mount up and to prepare for combat. I must try and see what this new rider is upto."

She nodded in return and reached out with her mind to contact the senior commanders of the Rangers. "We will help as well. My warriors shall accompany the Rangers, " Queen Islanzadi spoke, "between you, Saphira and our spellcasters, the enemy rider shall be overwhelmed."

Eragon thanked her before mounting Saphira and unsheathing Zar'roc.

AS they flew towards the other dragon, Eragon wondered why the egg had hatched only now, when Galbatorix had been trying for almost a hundred years?

As they drew closer to the other pair, Eragon saw that he had a longsword strapped to his waist but it was sheathed. The man was wearing a full-face helm and dark empire armour. However, he removed his mail gauntlet from his right hand before raising it to show his gedwey ignasia.

"_I do not seek to harm you or your people, I swear by mine honour as a Shrutugal," _the rider said in the ancient language. _"Can we talk civilly? I have important tidings for you and the Varden." _His dragon then dived down to the ground.

Eragon was surprised by this unexpected turn of events. He had come expecting a bitter fight maybe even to the death, but instead something entirely different had happened. He reached had with his consciousness and found Arya's mind-music almost instantaneously.

_Arya, tell the rangers to not attack. It is not as we expected. The unknown rider has sworn in the ancient language that he will not harm us, in addition to that he says that he has some important tidings for me and the Varden._

She remained silent as she mulled over what he had told her. Finally, she broke her silence, _very well. But I will come to you. The Rangers and the elves shall take up positions around the both of you. Far away to give privacy but close enough to come to our aid if needed._

_Nen ono woenhata, my queen. _Eragon replied. He could sense affection from her as she closed off their connection.

Saphira dived for the ground as well and landed on the wide road that led from Carvahall to both Narda and Ceunon. The red dragon and his, for it was a male dragon, rider were waiting for him.

Slowly descending from his saddle Eragon addressed to the other rider, "greetings, my name is Eragon, King of the Palancar Kingdom and Rider of Saphira."

_And I am Saphira Brightscales._

The rider removed his helm to reveal a rather handsome man with a mane of black hair and calm grey eyes. His dragon, bowing slightly, responded first, _my name is Thorn Fireshade. _

The red rider then spoke, "my name is Murtagh Morzansson, and I am Thorn's rider, your majesty."

* * *

**So what is Murtagh doing here? Is he or is he not under Galbatorix?**


	16. Chapter 16: Eldest

**AN: hey guys, I am terribly sorry for the blasted delay. This chapter was a pain in unfortunate places to write. There is a part with Murtagh which caused me a lot of confusion. I eventually decided to do what i did. **

**N-Six: I understand what you said about spearmen. There were two different strategies cavalry forces used to overcome spearmen. The first was to simply use longer lances, the best example of this are the legendary Polish Winged Hussars who used 19 foot long lances... The second strategy, the one which I prefer, was to combine heavy cavalry with skirmish cavalry. The skirmishers attack the massed infantry with arrows, javelins and the like to disrupt their formations before the heavy cavalry charged. I am going to use the second strategy in this fan-fic. This tactic was used extremely successfully by the Mughal Empire in India. **

**About Arya and Eragon, understand that this Arya is different from the one in IC. She has made up with her mother and Faolin isn't her lover here. So, thats my logic for their relationship.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:Eldest**

To say that Eragon was shocked would be an understatement. _So this is my half-brother... But how did Thorn hatch for him? Brom had said that he was a trusted captain of the Varden... and yet he wears the armour of the Empire._

He schooled his features to remain calm to try and hide the veritable storm in his mind and head. The silence that lay between them was tense and uncomfortable. Eragon stared at the rider and tried to learn as much from him as he could. From his bond, Eragon could sense Saphira doing the same with Thorn.

The man was gracefully built, he was about the same height as he was but his muscles were slightly bulkier and his shoulders were not as wide as his. His gray eyes were liquid pools too deep to try and glean any emotion from them. Then suddenly he spoke,

"I am sure that you must be surprised to see another Rider," he began, his voice calm and yet Eragon's ears could pick up traces of nervousness from his bearing and that of Thorn, whose tail was swishing from side-to-side.

"I am, but I would ask you to bear with me. Someone whom I trust will be joining us quickly as will a few of my guards. Don't worry. They will give us the privacy that we need."

Murtagh nodded slowly.

As soon as he had finished, Arya reached them, she was riding, to his surprise, Roheryn. She came to a halt beside Saphira and dismounted gracefully before walking upto him. When she saw Murtagh, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening, "Murtagh?"

Eragon wasn't surprised, she was after all an Ambassador and he had been a Captain in the Varden, surely they must have met.

Murtagh on the other hand appeared just as shocked as Arya, "Ambassador Arya? What are you doing here?"

Arya's eyes darted to his and he could see a question in her emerald eyes. _Should we tell him of our relationship? _she asked.

_I don't see why not. Even if Murtagh is now under Galbatorix's control, his spies would have already informed him of our marriage since it was such a public event._

Arya nodded but before she could say anything Eragon asked, _what kind of person is he, Arya? _

_He was when I last saw him a very honourable and courageous man. He was an able captain in the Varden as you already know. I would have trusted him then, but now I don't know how the red dragon's egg came to him._

_Lets ask him and find out._

She nodded and turned to face Murtagh. She introduced herself to Thorn who replied in kind.

She walked upto Eragon and he said to Murtagh,

"Queen Arya and I are married, Murtagh Shrutugal. I know that you were once a trusted captain in the Varden, but I am most curious as to how you became a rider." He spoke calmly, his voice unassuming.

Murtagh nodded, "it may be a shock to know but you and I are brothers, " Eragon intervened, "not brothers, but half-brothers. We share the same mother. My father was Brom, whom you no doubt know. Understand this, I do not hold your father against you. I know of your devotion to the Varden's cause. A son, after all, does not choose his father. But you must tell me how you became a rider before I can decide to trust you or not."

Murtagh's jaw had fallen when he heard that Brom was Eragon's father. He closed his mouth and gulped before continuing, "Congratulations to both of you; Brom...the founder of the Varden and the Bane of the Forsworn...," he suddenly laughed out loud, "how ironic that the first two riders after the Fall are both sons of legendary riders. Legendary for different reasons, but legendary nonetheless. And as far as your second question goes, no you can't trust me."

He paused for a while before continuing, "it would be best if I started my tale from the very beginning. I was captured by two notorious black hands of Galbatorix in a small skirmish with a group of Empire troops in the Hadarac desert. We were returning after delivering messages to some of the tribal chiefs of the Wandering Tribes when we were ambushed. To cut a long story short, the Twins captured me and took me to Urubean."

Arya suddenly tensed at the mention of the Twins. As Eragon turned to look at her, she said, _they are notorious for mindless torture of captured soldiers. I feel sad for Murtagh. He was a good man and yet fate seems to have cruel to him._

Eragon merely nodded before returning his attention to Murtagh.

"Galbatorix apparently knew that Morzan was my father and he wanted me in his service. I refused him for several days...I don't even know for how many days he tortured me in the most imaginative ways possible, but still he couldn't break me, " he sighed at this point and he reached out to stroke Thorn's sides before continuing, "then one day, he takes me to the treasure room, where he asked me to touch Thorn's egg. Obviously, he hatched for me..., huh," he sighed sadly ,"Galbatorix tortured Thorn until I swore allegiance to him in the ancient language."

Eragon was shocked and disappointed to learn that Murtagh was under Galbatorix. He had hoped to have another rider on their side, but it seemed that fate had decided differently. He could tell from Arya's face that she was also surprised, but her following actions surprised him even more. Her left hand flew to her sword and she had drawn it in the blink of an eye. At the same time, Eragon heard the galloping of hooves as twenty rangers appeared around the clearing effectively surrounding them.

Murtagh had also drawn his sword and Thorn growled to which Saphira replied in kind. Arya asked, "then what are you doing here? Why have you come? To capture Eragon or to attack us?"

"I already swore in the ancient language that I will not harm any of you!," Murtagh yelled at them.

Eragon decided to intervene before things got out of hand, Arya was rather hot-headed, he mused.

"Peace Murtagh. You had said that you have something to tell us. Pray do so quickly." To Arya he added, _Arya, calm down. He had sworn, hadn't he? So why did you take such an aggressive posture?_

_You are so trusting of others Eragon! You are a rider and a king! Don't you think that you might be the target for an assassination or capture? You need to be more careful. _Her mind-voice was scathing and angry. Eragon realised that she was worried for him after what happened to both Garrow and Brom.

_Don't we worried Arya. With you and Saphira by my side, nothing will happen to me. _Eragon tried his best to calm her and sent her calming thoughts.

She scoffed but didn't reply.

Meanwhile, Murtagh had sheathed his sword in a display of goodwill. Arya reluctantly did so and Eragon mentally told the rangers to withdraw leastways.

"I know that King Garrow and Brom were assassinated. I knew Brom personally and I was saddened to hear it. Galbatorix on the other hand was absolutely jubilant...You might be curious who did it?"

"We are. The keep was guarded by very powerful spellcasters. Brom himself was a mighty warrior. We don't know how the assassins managed to get past them," Arya replied.

Murtagh nodded , "thats because the assassins were Razac."

"WHAT?" Eragon was stunned. _Of course it was the Razac! The Razac had been the enemies of Riders and Dragons for millennium. They are impervious to magic, no wonder Galbatorix uses them! To stoop so low is not befitting of a King, even one as twisted as Galbatorix. _Eragon said to Saphira and Arya.

_That oath-breaking traitor must be punished for all his crimes. First let us strike at the Razac in Vengenace! _Saphira said.

"Murtagh, do you know where the Razac reside?" Eragon asked.

"I do. Helgrind. But be careful. There are two Lethrblaka also with them. But they shouldn't be a problem for a dragon. The King has given them many, many wards... so be careful, _brother." _

Eragon felt a strange sensation in his chest when he heard that. _Brother...he has suffered much but still he holds on to hope. He still has a clean heart...alas! I can't do anything for him until the black King is dead. _

"One more thing. The King is sending a massive army of Urgals to Farthen Dur to attack the Dwarves and the Varden. They are led by the shade, Durza, " Arya tensed at the shade's name and Eragon felt anger boiling within him, _that bastard will die by my hands for the hurt he has caused Arya._ "The Urgals will winter in the ruined city of Orthiad before pushing to Farthen Dur. They have reopened some of the old tunnels, I believe. You have three months or so to prepare. Godspeed Brother. I must return to the King else he will be suspicious." Murtagh bounded onto Thorn and prepared to fly off but Eragon stopped him.

"Wait _brother, _what will you tell the King when he asks of your absence?"

"I know not. Perhaps I will tell him that I was curious to see how strong the blue rider was? Yes, I shall tell him that." Murtagh replied. "Yes the King's twisted mind will accept that logic."

"Then take Zar'roc with you. Tell the bastard that you won it from me in a feat-of-arms."

"_WHAT?" _Arya, Saphira and Murtagh exclaimed simultaneously.

_Eragon what are you thinking! To give away a rider's sword, a gift from Brom, your father to an enemy! Are you mad? _Arya's voice was accusatory. Eragon flinched, _he is the son of Morzan. It is his Inheritance. I want to win over his goodwill so that he may continue to help us as far as he can in the future. Besides, Zar'roc is not meant for me. I prefer a hand-and-a-half sword, not a longsword that this is, it does not feel right in my hands._

Arya became quite on hearing that but Saphira wasn't so sure, _little one, are you sure you want to do this?_

_Yes, I am sure. You also remember Solembum's words, don't you? _He blocked the last part from Arya.

_You mean the ones related to the Menoa Tree?_

_Yes. _

_Very well then. Do as you will, I shall not object because that blade is a DRAGONKILLER. It doesn't befit a free rider._

As Eragon handed the blade to Murtagh, he felt a small sense of regret, but he quickly pushed it aside. That sword was superb but it wasn't meant for him. No, he would rather fight with a normal sword of the right kind than fight with an ill-fitting superb sword.

"Thank You. This means a lot to me. Galbatorix has a collection of old rider swords. I hope that I can find a proper hued sword from the collection for you and steal it. I shall do this for you, brother. That I promise."

Eragon simply nodded as Murtagh and Thorn flew off.

* * *

"Now that you all know what we knew, what are your suggestions?," Eragon asked all the leaders in the council gathering held later that day.

Needless to say, Nasuada, Orrin and Orik had postponed their departure in light of the red rider's appearance.

Queen Islanzadi spoke first, "I don't think that there is any need to change our plans as we had decided except that the dwarves and the Varden will remain behind in Farthen Dur until this Urgal threat is squashed before moving into Surda. This is shift our campaign by no more than two months and I am fine by that. We have all waited a hundred years for our revenge, what is two months delay in comparison to that?"

"I agree. We should contact father and King Hrothgar immediately to warn them of the approaching army," Nasuada spoke from her end of the table.

Everyone agreed to that and the said leaders were scryed and informed of the events of the past few days.

"King Eragon, will you come to aid us in the battle?" Ajihad asked.

"I will. But first I leave for Ellesmera as soon as possible. Once I have progressed reasonably in my training, I will leave for Farthen Dur. In the meantime, we will send our cavalry to Surda by ships. The first to leave will be two squadrons of Rangers, if we hurry, we could have them in Tronjheim before winter ends. That would go a long way in foiling this attack."

Ajihad nodded and King Hrothgar added, "we are grateful for you aid, King Eragon."

"It is mine duty to this land and its people."

"King Eragon, do you know the identity of the Red rider?" Ajihad suddenly asked.

"I do, it was Murtagh." Suddenly a loud shriek was heard as Nasuada fainted.

* * *

**So what did you think of Eragon giving away Zar'roc to his brother? And why did Nasuada faint?**


	17. Chapter 17: Ellesmera

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys. But with Diwali festivities and Coaching classes, I barely have time to spend on this fanfic, much to my unhappiness.**

**Anyways: thanks for all the support and the reviews. This fanfic has reached more than 7800 hits. YAY! KEEP reviewing !**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Ellesmera**

"Take care, cousin and return to us in time so that we can defeat the Urgal army." said Roran as he embraced Eragon.

Eragon was leaving for Ellesera with Arya and the elves. Nasuada, King Orrin and Orik had left for Narda along with the first of the Rangers and Hobilars to be shifted to Surda. Roran and Katrina would be ruling in his stead in Carvahall while his training progressed in Ellesmera. Eragon was looking forward to visiting Ellesmera. From what he had heard from Arya and Brom, it was quite beautiful. More importantly he couldn't wait to meet his teachers, whoever they were, for the Queen refused to tell him anything about them. And there was Elva, his elder sister. Brom spoke of her as being different. Different? _What did he mean by that? _he had asked Arya but she had refused to tell him anything. He was infuriated that no one would answer his questions and annoyed by the fact that both Saphira and Arya were enjoying his irritation.

Eragon bid his farewells to Roran and Katrina before mounting Snowfire and joining the Queen's entourage at its head. He would have preferred to simply flying all the way to Ellesmera with Arya and Saphira but as his beautiful dragon had pointed out, it wouldn't do to arrive in the Elven capital before the Queen herself. Roran wanted him to take some Rangers as his personal guard but Arya had stressed that it was unnecessary since he was, by his relation to her, a member of the Elven Ruling family and therefore he would perfectly safe, notwithstanding the fact that Saphira wouldn't let anything happen to him in the first place.

Eragon turned to wave at his cousins one last time before spurring Snowfire into a gallop.

* * *

He woke up feeling so warm and content that for a moment he felt like falling asleep again. Instead, he pried open his eyes only to be blinded by the golden rays of the rising sun coming through the open window of the tree house that he slept in. He blinked several times before his vision cleared to reveal Arya snuggled against his bare chest, a small smile on her beautiful face. He slowly stroked her silky hair as his eyes wandered. Saphira was still asleep her chest rising and falling in a slow rythm. So was Razorwings, whose head was tucked underneath a wing.

He closed his eyes with a contented sigh and recollected all that had happened over the last three weeks. He smirked on recalling Nasuada's reaction on learning the Red Rider's identity. Apparently, the two were very close before Murtagh's capture. Nasuada had given up all hope of ever seeing him again, when Murtagh reappeared only now he was a sworn Enemy... Fate, Eragon concluded, played strange games.

He remembered arriving at Oslion, the first elven city that he had ever seen. The city was built out of the very forest, the elves had sung to the humongous trees to create homes large enough to house a several centuries old dragon. The elves had been delighted to see Saphira. They showered great praises on her and it all went straight into her head. He still couldn't come to terms with Saphira's pride. Then when the elves learnt of his and Arya's marriage, they turned hostile towards the both, and yet at the same time, they praised Saphira. He couldn't get his head around that...Even now, a week later in Ellesmera, many elves greeted him with stony expressions and cold eyes. The only elves who had truly accepted him, apart from Arya her friends and family, were Nari and Lifaen, two sentries who they had met on the outskirts of Du Weldervarden and the Lords, Dathedr and Gilderien the Wise.

He was supposed to meet Elva and his teachers that day and looked forward to it with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation.

He returned to the present when he felt Saphira waking up through their bond.

_Good morning, my queen of the skies._

She stretched before turning to look at him with one bright sapphire eye. _Good morning, little one. What has caused your mind t turn sour so early in the morn?_

_Nothing important. Huh...I am just upset over how these people have turned hostile towards me only because I am a human; I wonder if Elva and our teachers will be any different._

_We'll see. Eragon remember that no matter what, I am always here for you._

Eragon felt warmth bubbling in his chest on hearing that. Even though he knew that their bond was , it felt gratifying to hear it aloud, or atleast in his mind.

_As am I, _Arya suddenly spoke in their shared minds.

_Thank You. Both of you. _Eragon replied squeezing Arya's form slightly and sending loving thought to them both. Arya smiled as Saphira started to hum.

* * *

After they had breakfast, Eragon and Arya descended the stairs of Vrael's treehouse which Islanzadi had given to Eragon as his Inheritance while Saphira glided down alongside Razorwings. Waiting for them below was Nari who smiled at them before putting his fingers on his lips and initiating the elven greeting. As soon as Eragon and Arya had replied, he spoke, "the Queen requests your presence Konungr Shrutugal and Drottning Arya and yours as well Bjartskular. We are to meet your teachers."

Eragon nodded and they followed Nari to Tialdari hall with Razorwings on his shoulder and Saphira walking behind them. Islanzadi was waiting for them, wearing a mantle of swan feathers, at the great doors of the hall and she greeted them as they reached her.

"Thank You, Nari. You may take your leave. I hope that the day finds the both of you well?"

"It does, mother." Arya replied while Eragon simply smiled and nodded, too nervous to trust his tongue. As if reading his thoughts Islanzadi said, "don't let the hostility of people who know nothing of you worry you, Eragon. Your teachers are far too wise to have such prejudice."

Eragon was relieved to hear it but he felt irritated at being left in the dark about the identity of his teachers. "But who are my teachers? Neither of you have told me anything so far. I trust you both but why this secrecy? Even Brom," his eyes watered and his voice broke at the thought of the old man, "even ...father didn't tell me anything."

"Before we continue, you and Saphira must swear an oath in the ancient language to not reveal the identities of your masters."

Eragon narrowed his eyes and was about to refuse when Saphira spoke, _and why is this necessary, Queen two-legs-pointy-ears?"_

Islanzadi smiled on hearing that but said in a serious tone, "they are a great advantage over Galbatorix. If he learns of them, it will be a great tragedy for the Varden."

_It appears that we have no choice, Little One._

_I agree. Very well, we will swear it._

When they had sworn not to reveal the identity of their masters, Islanzadi led them on a twisting path that led to the very outskirts of Ellesmera, where the path was faint and overgrown with disuse to a clearing of the most beautiful Hibiscus shrubs that Eragon had ever seen. Beyond this meadow was a cliff that rose a thousand feet off the forest floor and stretched for leagues in either direction.

As they came to a standstill among the flowering plants, a shockwave passed through the air._ THUD. THUD. _Eragon's teeth jarred from the successive pressure spikes.

_THUD.  
THUD._

A majestic gold dragon rose from the edge of the cliff, a silver haired elf rider on its back.

* * *

**So Glaedr and Oromis are here! What did you think of this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: On the Crags of Tel'Naer

**AN: Sorry for the delay but studies pressure is preventing me from devoting much time to this project, much against my wishes...Huhhh... I promise to post atleast one update a week, maybe even two...Anyway chapter 18 is done tell me what you think! R&R people...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: On the Crags of Tel'Naer**

The dragon shone brilliantly, seemingly aflame in the brightness of the morning. With each stroke of its massive wings, whirlwinds tore through the bushes on the Crags of Tel'Naer. The dragon was massive, easily two to three times larger than Saphira and Eragon realised that it must be centuries old. On the dragon's back sat a rider dressed in brilliant flowing white robes. AS it turned to alight on the cliff, Eragon gasped to see that the dragon's left forearm had been severed, a white stump in place of a mighty limb. Tears sprung to his eyes.

Eragon fell to his knees as he beheld them. Hope and joy soared in his heart as he realised that he was no longer the only rider fighting against Galbatorix. Here was a rider of the old order! A rider and a dragon with the knowledge of centuries past who could guide him, here were two legends!

"Well met Eragon Bromsson and Saphira Brightscales. I am Oromis Thandruil, the Mourning Sage as well as the Cripple Who is Whole." the silver haired rider spoke.

_And I am Glaedr Sunbeam. _a deep ancient voice spoke in his mind, the voice thrumming with knowledge and power.

Eragon, still kneeling, raised his fingers to his lips to greet them, "" Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" Eragon completed the ritual before twisting his right hand over his sternum.

Oromis reached forward and picked Eragon up to stand on his feet. His eyes bored into Eragon's and Eragon felt as if he could stare right through him, the golden eyes were filled with warmth and kindness and had a depth to them that the deepest oceans couldn't match.

"Come, we must begin. Islanzadi Drottning, by your leave. Arya, dear child, we'll talk later, but I must say that it pleases me to see you return whole."Oromis said as he jumped up and strapped himself into Glaedr's saddle gesturing at Eragon to do the same. AS Eragon complied, he wondered at what Oromis meant when he said to Arya that she had returned whole. His mulling was interrupted by Saphira who loosened a fearsome roar and followed the larger dragon.

The two pairs followed the northern edge of the crags for half a league before alighting in a beautiful meadow in front of a hut nestled among four pine trees. To the hut's back was the cliff face while to the right a clear brook gurgled among the rocks before disappearing underneath the cover the forest canopy.

Oromis dismounted and walked into the hut as Eragon followed him. Before he could reach the hut's door , the elder rider emerged bearing two stools which he placed on the floor gesturing for him to sit. Saphira and Glaedr, meanwhile, had also settled down among the grass.

AS Eragon sat, his mind was bursting with questions and yet he waited for the elder rider to initiate a conversation for he was not sure of himself. From Saphira he could feel her excitement at seeing another member of her race. She too was feeling self conscious in front of a dragon as ancient as Glaedr. Eragon was happy for her, for far too long she had felt lonely as the only dragon apart from Shruikan. And then Thorn had appeared as an enemy dragon and Saphira's heart was crushed. She thought that she was going to have to kill two of her kin in the war. Now, however she felt relieved to see Glaedr, a dragon and a rider on their side. His chain of thought was interrupted by Oromis, "I am sure that you have many questions Eragon, but they must wait. We will talk freely during lunch. Now, I wish to see your abilities."

Eragon nodded, anticipation rising within him along with a slight sense of trepidation. "Stand up and remove your tunic." As Eragon did so, Oromis carefully examined his body, telling him to try different poses which stretched his muscles and put his flexibility to the test. As he was being tested, Glaedr turned to Saphira and had her do complicated manoeuvres and flight sequences. The both of them were thoroughly exhausted by the time their masters were done with them. "I am very happy to see you two in such fine condition, you have room to improve, as do all, but very little. Your musculature is very well formed and balanced, are you ambidextrous Eragon?", Oromis asked.

"Not really ebithril, Brom trained me in left hand wielding when I broke my right wrist years ago."

_You smell of humans and of horses, but it pleases me to tell you that you are an amazingly gifted flier. I am afraid that we pampered the riders and the dragons of the old order. Had they been put through a regimen of military training as gruelling as yours, maybe the fall would have never happened, _Glaedr spoke to them, his voice laced with melancholy.

"Brom has trained you well. I am not surprised for he was one of my favourite students and he was very gifted. I am sorry that he is no longer with us. How well do you know the ancient language?"

"Well enough. Brom talked with me only in the ancient language for three years from the age of 12 to 15. Besides that he has given me three voluminous compendiums of the Ancient language."

"_In that case, we shall talk in the ancient language only. I believe we should break for lunch but before that would you show me your hands Eragon. I find that they tell me much of a person's character."_

**_AN: Note that from this point forth, all conversations in Ellesmera will be in the ancient language unless specifically mentioned._**

Eragon got up and kneeled in front of his master as the elder elf took his palms and observed them, his frail fingers touching his palm softly. "You are comfortable fighting with swords, spears and bows, are you not?"

"Not spears, ebithril but cavalry lances."

"Ofcourse, word of your victory over the empire has reached us. Queen Islanzadi spoke highly of your skill on horseback and I have learnt from Lord Dathedr that you can duel Arya to a standstill. I know of the Legacy of the Grey Folk, Eragon. You are also skilled in writing both the Alagaesian language as well as the Ancient Language, aren't you?"

"Yes master. Brom taught me my letters when I was young, well...younger."

The old man laughed at that, "indeed most elves consider you a child Eragon for you are only two decades old." His tone left no doubt in Eragon's mind that Oromis disagreed with the thought. Perceiving his thoughts the old man said, "I see you as a wise and capable leader. Brom had scryed me and had informed me of you when Saphira hatched. I have observed you from afar ever since. I am most pleased with your abilities." Oromis paused so that Eragon could absorb his words. "And before you ask, I am happy with your marriage to Arya. Though elves do not marry, this bond will do both our nations well; Arya seems to have found peace and happiness after a long time. You are fond of her?"

Eragon blushed but replied, _"I love her from the bottom of my heart. In the few months that I have known her, I have grown from liking her to admire her and finally to love her. I will always love her, no matter what."_

Oromis's eyes had widened on hearing Eragon and he smiled, "you are a rare man, Eragon-finiarel. True love is something that we elves cherish. It is good to see a rose bloom in the midst of a war."

Eragon was happy beyond belief on learning that his teachers had accepted his marriage to Arya. He followed Oromis into his hut for a light meal as Saphira and Glaedr winged away to hunt in the forest.

* * *

As Eragon sat at the table with Oromis and partook of a light meal of berries and fruits, he wondered how Oromis and Glaedr survived the fall, why Glaedr didn't have a left foreleg and why was it that they never had shown themselves before. He turned to ask the elder rider but was horrified by what he saw, Oromis face was drawn and haggard, his hands clawed at the table's edges and his eyes watered from pain... and just as quickly, his body returned to normal although there was evidence of weariness.

"Master, are you alright?"

Oromis smiled a sad smile, "not as alright as I wish to be. The Forsworn, specifically Kialandi and Formora, cursed me, breaking my connection to the magic that runs through Alagaesia; as a result I can't cast any complex spells. We elves can't live without magic which is why my body reacts in the way it did a few moments earlier for without magic, my strength weans."

Eragon was shocked to hear this. No wonder Oromis and Glaedr did not reveal themselves, for they would have been terribly weak in comparison to the mad king.

"So thats why you never revealed your presence to the world outside."

"Yes, that is one of the reasons. The other reason was that an elder rider was needed to train whoever Saphira's egg chose as her rider. It was very painful to have sit out and wait while the world was slowly destroyed by one of your own. But alas! I and Glaedr had no choice but to wait here in the confines of Du Weldervarden patiently hoping against hope that the egg of Saphira would hatch and give us a chance of turning the tides of war and righting the wrongs of the past."

As Eragon sat back and contemplated what Oromis had told him, a great anger started bubbling inside of him as he thought of all the wrong doings that Galbatorix had committed. "The mad king will pay for his sins, this I swear as a rider and as King of Palancar valley."

Oromis looked pleased to hear that, "Careful Eragon. Revenge is like a festering wound, if you don't tend to it, it could turn nasty."

"Ebithril, can you tell me more about yourself?" Eragon asked curiousto know of the story of another rider.

"Of course. Lets see, I was borne some five centuries ago in the Elven city of Luthivira in the woods on the northern banks of Lake Tudosten. At the age of twenty, like all elven children, I was given the opportunity to become a rider. Glaedr hatched for me and for the next hundred years we trained and travelled across the vastness of Alagaesia doing Vrael's bidding. Finally, Vrael decided that I was better off as an Elder and teacher. So I settled in Illirea, training young apprentices until Galbatorix came along and destroyed all... I was captured by the Forsworn and managed to escape, not unscathed, to here were I remain."

Eragon was awestruck by Oromis's age. _Five centuries...and I am barely twenty years old. _Shaking his head in disbelief, he asked," And Brom?"

"Brom came from a family of illuminators in Kuasta. His mother was Nelda and his father Holcomb. Kuasta is so isolated by the Spine from the rest of Alagaësia, it has become a peculiar place, full of strange customs and superstitions. When he was still new to Ilirea, Brom would knock on a door frame three times before entering or leaving a room. The human students teased him about it until he abandoned the practice along with some of his other habits.

"Morzan was my greatest failure. Brom idolized him. He never left his side, never contradicted him, and never believed that he could best Morzan in any venture. Morzan, I'm ashamed to admit—for it was within my power to stop—was aware of this and took advantage of Brom's devotion in a hundred different ways. He grew so proud and cruel that I considered separating him from Brom. But before I could, Morzan helped Galbatorix to steal a dragon hatchling, Shruikan, to replace the one Galbatorix had lost, killing the dragon's original Rider in the process. Morzan and Galbatorix then fled together, sealing our doom.

"You cannot begin to fathom the effect Morzan's betrayal had on Brom until you understand the depth of Brom's affection for him. And when Galbatorix at last revealed himself and the Forsworn killed Brom's dragon, Brom focused all of his anger and pain on the one who he felt was responsible for the destruction of his world: Morzan."

Oromis paused, his face grave. "Do you know why losing your dragon, or vice versa, usually kills the survivor?"

"I can imagine," said Eragon. He quailed at the thought.

"The pain is shock enough—although it isn't always a factor—but what really causes the damage is feeling part of your mind, part of your identity, die. When it happened to Brom, I fear that he went mad for a time. After I was captured and escaped, I brought him to Ellesméra for safety, but he refused to stay, instead marching with our army to the plains of Ilirea, where King Evandar was slain.

"The confusion then was indescribable. Galbatorix was busy consolidating his power, the dwarves were in retreat, the southwest was a mass of war as the humans rebelled and fought to create Surda, and we had just lost our king. Driven by his desire for vengeance, Brom sought to use the turmoil to his advantage. He gathered together many of those who had been exiled, freed some who had been imprisoned, and with them he formed the Varden. He led them for a few years, then surrendered the position to another so that he was free to pursue his true passion, which was Morzan's downfall. Brom personally killed three of the Forsworn, including Morzan, and he was responsible for the deaths of five others. He was rarely happy during his life, but he was a good Rider and a good man, and I am honored to have known him and also to know his son, " Oromis smiled at Eragon.

"I imagine that you want to know how your parents met and how you and Murtagh came to be?"

"Yes ebithril but before that we have something to share with you." Eragon intervened, knowing well that if Oromis told him of his heritage, he would forget to tell him about Tenga and their rather memorable meeting in the ruins of the Elven watchtower.

Wasting no words and keeping no detail unsaid, Eragon proceeded to tell Oromis of Angela's prophecy and Solembum's advice and of the reasons behind him travelling to the spine and of his meeting of Tenga and of the conversation that followed. After he was finished, Oromis sat still, his thinking deeply over all that he had said. The glances that were passing between the elder dragon and the rider meant that Glaedr too was mulling over Eragon's statement. The other pair had no choice but to patiently wait. Eventually after what seemed to be many hours later, but couldn't have been more than half an hour, Oromis stirred.

"Tenga... I am pleasantly surprised to know that he and some of the mages of the order of Guardians have survived the Fall. They will prove to be formidable allies, of that I have no doubt, " he looked up at the sky to see that the sun had nearly set, splashing the sky with a redness that could only be matched by Thorn's scales. "Its late. I will tell you more about this affair tomorrow. In the meantime, I believe you have a family reunion to attend... wake up at dawn and head over to the training fields, I will arrange someone to spar with you. After that practice the rimgar as far as you can before coming here."

Eragon nodded, annoyed that yet another secret was kept from him, his annoyance must have shown itself for Oromis said," it is not a secret that I am keeping. Rather, what you said is of such import that I must spend the night in deep contemplation...Farewell Eragon we will meet tomorrow."

* * *

He nodded and mounted Saphira and she launched herself angling towards his treehouse.

As Saphira got closer to his treehouse, he could sense a strange mind in the treehouse alongside Arya's music filled one. That particular mind seemed cold and distant, calculating. This mind didn't shrink from his contact, unlike most. As Saphira flew in through the teardrop gap in the tree's side, Eragon jumped down from the saddle and headed for the room below where he could feel the two minds. As the room came into view Eragon saw Arya sitting on one couch, her raven hair gracefully flowing across the arm of the couch, her green eyes focused on him and yet she was talking to a woman dressed in black robes sitting on the couch opposite to her with her back facing him. Momentarily the woman got up and turned to look at him. Eragon gasped, this person was the exact image of his mother, if the fairth Brom had left was anything to judge by, except for her eyes which were a deep violet and a Gedwey Ignasia shining on her brow. As he came to a standstill, she spoke, her voice warm and comforting, "its good to see you Eragon, the last time I felt your presence was when you were in mother's womb and even then I knew you were special. I am Elva, your sister."

* * *

**Another cliffie or maybe not! anyways I have got a question for all of you: should I have Eragon forge Brisingr now after the Agaeti Blodhren or later on?**


End file.
